Back to the beginning
by Candice Wozniak Dionysus
Summary: Its not about the actual shows, though all four seasons get honorable mention in the second chapter, and some Digimon make appearence's. To be honest, its like... Fifth season, really. Its a big fannovel, about completely orriginal characters, and my own
1. Chapter One

Chapter Three

The boy looked out over the side of the cliff. The sun had gone to the west, and he was watching it set. His black sweater, hood sticking slightly up behind his head, was warm, and the wind was chill this high up, so he had been right to wear it. The chain on it jingled in the chill wind, and he looked out over the horizon with a smile. Not a happy smile, a sad sort of smile. Of his 10 companions, he was the only one who wanted to see the sunset.

"Neo...?" His Dejimon partner said, a Muchomon, tentatively. "The suns going to take hours to set, you know..."

"I know," He replied, softly. "Mochu, I know it will take a while...... But it will be worth the watch, just wait and see." Mochu sighs, and sits beside her partner's legs as he stands and watches the sun slowly go down.

Neo runs a hand through his bangs, and decides to sit also. His short hair slightly swaying in the wind.

She gets up, her goggles gleaming in the setting sun.

"Eeergh," She groaned. "He's been gone for two hours, and there's still one and a half more, roughly, before the sun is set! He's taking leisurely time that we can't afford!" The other ten looked at her. The eleven Dejimon sighed.

"Jun, you need to lower your voice. Please." Snowagumon said, trying not to sound like he was being bossy. "If you are too loud, we will be the ones in trouble, and not Neo."

"Auggie..." Jun sighed at her partner. He was right.

Her auburn hair, with a light reddish-purple tint to it, was being held out of her face by the goggles she so proudly stole from her younger brother, and if not for that, she might have her face hidden by a massive mess of spiky hair.

_Thank god I was wearing them just to bug him when I got re-summoned to this place, or I might have had to tear some of my shirt to make a headband._ She had thought when she first got thrown back into the world she had been sent home from so many long years before. She'd only been here with these people for about a week now, but she already felt like she'd known the one's she'd never met before since forever. And some of them she had met on her first journey through this land. She loved it here so much more than she loved it at home. She wished her brother could share this with her, but he wouldn't believe it if she smacked him upside the head with Auggie himself!

_Daisuke..._ she thought, as Pico-Devimon began to ask Auggie for more of the delicious soup.

_I wish you could know what its like to have friends and adventures like this, Dais. I really wish I could have you with me and we could become closer. We never were very friendly. This would bring us together. Brother and sister having fun, and bonding._

Somewhere back in her home town, in the Odaiba district of Tokyo, her brother Daisuke was sitting in a park with his friends Takeru and Hikari wishing he could share the digital world with Jun. Neither knew the other had a Dejimon. Neither was willing to tell the other about the fun and adventures they'd had in the Digital World. Both sat in ignorance of each others accomplishments there.

While Jun was growling about Neo, Michael decided to think about stuff - This was a rare event.

_Maybe... Maybe Jun would understand her younger brother is one of us...? She'd probably say something like "That little dweeb? Yeah, right. I doubt it." She and he never did get along, I gathered that much from how she talked about him the first time we went on a little Digi-Adventure. She wouldn't want him to be a part of this, this is something all her own, something she doesn't have to share... _ Michael sighed heavily. _Mimi would know how to explain it. But she doesn't know Mimi, and she never will, if this keeps up._

He looked over at his partner, and his friend, and his solace, all in one, his Betamon. Betamon smiled, and he smiled back weakly, but sincerely.

_Baet would know how to explain it to her..._ He thought. He looked over to his other companion, the second youngest, a girl with pale blue eyes and bright crimson hair. Two long braids, both were a mix of blue and purple came down from behind into the front over her shoulders.

_Candice... _He thought, as his eyes met with hers, and they exchanged slightly embarrassed smiles over Jun's behavior, as if they could somehow explain to each other that Jun is just like that. _Candice would definitely know how to explain it, but she doesn't know, she's never met him... No... Best to keep it to myself until I can find a way to explain. What am I supposed to say? "Jun, hey, did you know your little brother Daisuke is a Digi-warrior-kid-person-thingy too?" She'd laugh or something._

Finally he gave an inward sigh and ate some of the soup that Jeff had made with Auggie and Jun's help. T.J. was arguing with Candice about something again, and he just sat there and ignored it. They never got along, so it was nothing new. Maybe if Toyagumon and Tsukaimon would talk some sense into their partners, Michael wouldn't get headaches as often as he did. After finishing his soup he glared at Tsukaimon with his dark blue, as if to say _Tsuka, you and Toyoga can stop this, ya know. So do it!_ But he would never say that out loud.

Slowly, tentatively, the blonde got up to go find Neo before it got dark. Only one hour left.


	2. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.

Ofuanimon watched as a small lizard-like Dejimon scurried across her floor. She snorted, disgusted.

"I thought I said all bug-like, and easily stepped on Dejimon were to be kept OUT of my chamber!" She exclaimed, her servant running in to look for the offending lizard. Once it was found, and the servant was satisfied that there were no more, he bowed, appologiezed profusely, and scurried off himself to go put it somewhere where it wouldn't bother the self-proclaimed Queen.

_Well, they're getting faster at getting those things out of my sight, which means they are learning to keep them out as well, because thats the first one in almost a month, but still, somebody should have been punished for that._ The self-proclaimed queen thought. Her "name" was Ofin. Thats was what people who knew her before she had chanegd called her. It was "Queen Ofin" now. But only because she had the power and beauty to take the position, and everyone thought she was a wonderful ruler up until just about two months ago, when she had changed for the worst.

Sure, she was still beautiful, as far as Dejimon went. And sure, she was still keeping the taxes low. And sure, she never made anyone suffer who didn't deserve it. But she had taken away the one thing that made the Dejimon truly happy; Humans. None could get in with out important buisiness, and no one could go see them, or they're world. Period. That, and she didn't punish bandits anymore, so a lot of bandits had banded together and pillaged towns and such, which was making the Dejimon who were good get angry.

_Might as well go to sleep, I suppose. I wonder if by morning his Holieness, Ang, and his little friend Chiru will have changed their minds about joining me instead of trying to dethrone me... The have one more month to change they're minds, before I make public examplse out of them as enemies who opposed me._

Then the self-proclaimed queen slept.


	3. Chapter Five

Chapter Five.

They'd been planing for some time when the ChibiKiwi Returned, There was a Reply Note with it.

"The ChibiKiwi has returned! It brings a message!" Yelled Rösè-Mushrumon, running in from outside watch. It had already started to get dark by the time the note came back.

"Well Give it here!" E. Sakuyamon stated. "I need to know what the Lord of the Lake said!" And with that Rösè-Mushrumon gave her the note. It read like this:

Dear Salamander Village:

I - Lord Galindron the XXVII - Shall Personally help you, Where Should We Meet? I'll be up for Hours Waiting for your Reply. Will you Come Here and we can leave from Galindron Lake City?

Please, I am very edgey because I recently found out my Advisor was a Fake, and was trying to get me to sell out to Ofuanimon, but I threw him into the dungeon. I would like Elder Sakuyamon herself to be my new advisor. If thats not to much to ask.

When I read that you were going to fight Ofuanimon I understood why I kept our Aliance, even when my advisor told me not to; I kept it because you have known best from the very begining. I have always admired you're free ways, Everything is either Free, or Traded, and the only time you trade for Money is when you are going on an adventure, but no need for that, no, I will bring all that I can.

The note said Peace Keeper at the Bottom, It must be true that she if with you; The Peace Keeper; the Half-human Child; I have seen her in my dreams. Tall, Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, part Fox, almost perfect in every way.

But Enough of my ramblings, I shall help, answer soon, Peace be swift!

Galindron the XXVII.

"Lord Galindron wants to know if we're going to stop at Galindron Lake City, He would like to help personally, as well as lend some troops out." E.Sakuyamon stated.

"Well sure, we can do that!" Cassandrew told her.

"He wants me to be his advisor, as well." She told them all. We cheer her.

"You'd make a great advisor!, Elder." They all said, slopily in unison.

Cassandrew went off to write him another note:

Dear Galindron the XXVII:

We would be glad to fight side by side with you. I, the Peace Keeper, Shall personally look forward to fighting at your side, mi'lord. We shall come to Galindron Lake City in the Morning, it will take a while to get there, but if we leave at an hour past breakfast, the hour of sunrise, then we should make it by noon. Have a place ready for us to stay, We'll leave on the day after we arive, for we have to tell you our Plan, and I should like to Break my Fast with you. We all need some sleep, you get some imediatly after you read this, Send no reply, we'll be leaving for your city in the morning, that is all need be said. Peace be Swift!

Peace Keeper.

Cassandrew sent the note, written in Digicode, to Lord Galindron one more time. Then we went to bed.


	4. Chapter Six

Chapter Six.

When Michael approached Neo it was already almost sundown, and he caught the last fleeting moments of sunlight with his arm tentatively placed around the other boys waist. Neo didn't move against this, but he also didn't show any signs that he wouldn't in the future. Michael didn't care, he needed to hold someone, and Neo was the closest things he could find to solace in a Human.

Neo always cheered him up, and even if neither boy felt love for the other in the way Michael was showing right now, it still didn't mean that Michael couldn't hold Neo. And it also didn't meant that Neo couldn't hold Michael back. Because hugging was something friends did all the time, and it didn't matter. But Michael wasn't sure how he felt about anyone he knew on his team anymore except Neo.

Neo he knew. Neo was his friend. Neo, he knew, wouldn't betray him, just as surely he knew most of the others wouldn't. Neo, he knew, would tell him things were gonna be alright if he got depressed, or be there to laugh with him when there was a good joke told. Did he love Neo?

Maybe. But not in the way Jun loved him. No, best leave the lover stuff to Jun. Right now, all he needed was a hug from his spiritual brother. A hug from a loved one. Which Neo eventually provided, with no qualms about it. They hugged for a few minutes, in silence, and then Mochu told them they should head back to camp, and they did, arms hooked, silent, walking through the dark as brothers.

When the boys got back to camp, Jun jumped up and ran to them, hugging Neo, and then Michael. Jun was happy both were back, because she had gotten worried when Michael got up and wondered off just before dark. And she was worried that Neo had been gone too long. Neo gave her a kiss, and told her he was alright, nothing happened, Michael caught him on the cliff watching the sun go down, and they had finished watching it together, and walked back together. Jun smiled. Jun hopped over to Auggie and smiled at him, and then layed down.

"Tired. Everyone should sleep now, Kay?" She not so much asked, more like, ordered. Michael layed down, and Neo sat beside him, by the fire.

"Thanks, bro." Michael said to Neo.

"For what?" Neo asked.

"Making me feel better." Michael replied. "You didn't have to say anything, just hugging me was enough to reassure me that things will be okay, and we'll get through this just like last time." Michael smiled, so did Neo.

"No problem." He replied. "I knew you needed a hug, I could tell. Even before you put your arm around my waist. I just did what I could, Mike, I just did what I could."

"And I thank you for it." Michael agreed. Neo laughed.

"I see that you thank me for it, bro." Neo looked over at him, and they both smiled. Then Neo whispered at Michael. "Hey, Mike, lets scare Candice! Should be fun, ne?"

"Yeah," Michael whispered back, sitting up. "It would be awsome."

Suddenly there was an arm around both Neo and Michael's necks, and they both jumped as a voice said loudly in between they're heads:

"I heard that!"

It was only Candice. And she laughed.

"Oh, you..." Michael was about to curse, but Neo stopped him. He was laughing too.

"Mikey, did you know that Candice and I have only had one fight since we met?" Neo asked. Michael shook his head.

"No, I didn't know that..." He replied.

"Oh, yeah..." Neo said, and then he noogied Candice while saying: "Unfortunately... Its been going on since we met." Candice broke free with little effort.

"Yeah," She agreed. "Neonii-chan and I never stopped our first fight, so its still on. We plan to have the worlds longest fight." She grinned lazily.

"Cool." Michael didn't believe a word of it. But they were serious, even if he didn't believe it. Suddenly an almost evil grin passed Candice's face, only for a second.

"Well, goodnight, boys. Have a fun Yaoi time." She said, and she pranced off to her make-shift hammock. Neo laughed again.

"Yaoi time indeed." He said. "As if, right bro?"

"Right, like we would do that Yaoi thing. Man," Michael agreed. "She's delusional, bro."

They both laughed, and then they layed down to sleep.

When Candice woke up in the morning, Neo was laying by the fire, which had been put out by Jeff before he had gone to sleep. His soft, short, powder blue hair was tousled. His beautiful amethyst-ruby eyes were shut, but one, she noticed, was half open.

Somewhere through the night, Michael had laid his head on Neo's chest, for comfort after a nightmare, perhaps. Neo had his hand entwined in Michaels almost shoulder lenght, curly blonde hair, and the other hand was rested lightly on his back.

_How very cute..._ Candice thought, and she sat on the other side, kindling the fire back up, so that she could make breakfast. Neo opened his eyes when he heard the fire spark up.

"Making some breakfast, eh, Candice?" He asked the younger girl, well aware of Michael's head on his chest. He didn't get up, he just turned his own head to the side to look at her. She smiled at him.

"Yes," She replied. Neo softly stroked Michael's hair, waiting for him to wake up.

"He had a sort of breakdown last night." Neo told Candice. "I had gotten up to take a piss, and when I got back, he was convulsing in his sleep. He almost burnt his foot. So I woke him up." Neo sighed, almost sadly. "And he said he dreamed we'd lost, and that he'd lost us all. And that he was made to watch us suffer, and then left to die in some god forsaken hole..." Candice looked at Michael's face, and lent down to kiss his cheek, and then nodded for Neo to continue. "When I told him that it was all alright, it was just a dream, and that we were all still here, he hugged me tighlty, and we layed down. I was stroking his hair, and mumbling things that made him feel better, and then he passed back into sleep. He hasn't had another nightmare yet, thank god."

"I see," Candice said. She stroked Michael's cheek with her free hand, using a stick to poke the fire and keep it going with the other. Micheal moaned in his sleep, and then stirred a bit. Neo smiled.

"I hope he's alright." Neo told Candice.

"He'd better wake up before Jun does, or she'll throw a fit." Candice said, still stroking Michaels cheek. Neo nodded. Gently, oh so gently, Neo shook Michael.

"Hey sleepy, time to get up. The sun rose, and Candice is gonna make breakfast." Neo whispered. "C'mon bro, its time to get off of Neo's chest, and wake up..." His whispers, soft, and caring, sent shivers up Candice's spine. Michael must have had a like reaction, because he stirred in a way that showed he had, and then he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." He said, slightly embarrassed when he noticed he had been sleeping with his arms around Neo, and his head on Neo's chest. "Neo, I didn't mean to..."

"Shh..." Neo smiled and put a finger to Michael's lips. "Its alright, you had a nightmare, and I made you feel better as best I could..." Neo's smile was soft, like his voice.

"I don't know what I'd do with out you, bro..." Michael whispered.

"And you don't want to find out." Neo added. And then: "Ok, time to get up off me, and we can help Candice make breakfast!"

Together with her two companions of choice, Candice made breakfast.


	5. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven.

After they Break our FastNote: eat breakfast, they start to get ready. Labramon and Rösè-Kiwimon are talking about how I'm so good at this, and yet Cassandrew had just started the Adventurer thing Yesterday. They are also Wondering how Cassandrew knew Merlinelle, How to write in it, how to Speak it, and yet Cassandrew had never seen, spoke, heard, or done anything that had to do with it before in my life! Cassandrew also think this is weird, but Cassandrew let it go for the time being. _Galindron... _She thought._ I wonder how he know's what I look like, why he thinks I'm perfect in almost every way.... I'm slightly Fat, I have weak Ankles, I talk back to every one, including my own Parents!, I don't sleep right, and I think I have Attention Deficit Disorder. I'm dyslexic. Every one thinks I'm Goth when I'm really Goth-Punk, Cassandrew have badly bruised and bumped legs, and I like to wander around in forests with no Shoes on! I'm talking twigs, sometimes glass, and even stones all over the ground.... At least I can admit I'm not perfect, and try to do something about the fattness, why do you think I play DDR? It helps her to work out with out her realizing it through all the fun, It's_ _for my health!_

Last thing Cassandrew did before they left was talk to "Gaues", The Resident, if not now completely Imobile, Cherrymon, Vegitation Dejimon, Data. He told her that She should trust in the Dejimon who are there to help her, and the one's She pick up along the way are to be watched, not Carefully, but watched none-the-less! Unless Sakuyamon, or Galindron knows them, then they are to be treated as if they had started with us in the first place.

"Heed my advice, Young'un. There was a young blonde boy a few years ago, during the time of the Prophisie. He did not trust his Buddy's and ended up turning against the cause. He came back to our side, but only after he saw how much his Brother needed him, and his friends cared about him. Trust your friends. Keep them close. But try to keep those you don't trust closer! That way you know if they're trying to pull a fast one on ye'! Hohohoho!" He said to her, Laughing at the end. His gentle 'hohohoho' at the end made her feel better after the story about the blonde boy who didn't trust his friends.

"Thank's for the advise, Gaues. You are the best counseler I'll ever have. Not even the School Guidence counceler will give her as good advise as the stuff I'll get here, from Elder Sakuyamon, and You. I'll start to come to you for all the advise after I help defeat Ofuanimon...." Gaues starts to looked grim.

"They'll be back, Gaues, don't have any doubt, I'll do this, even If I die in the process, good will prevale!" Cassandrew said. She give Gaues a hug, to the best extent that She can - he is a tree! - said my farewell, told him it isn't the last time we'll meet, and then run off to meet the others.

"She'll be back, I know she will....."

they start off to Galindron Lake City. Along the way, about 16 leauges along, at about three and a half hours later, with one rest, they run into some trouble that delays us about fourteen or fifteen minutes. A Dejimon that works for Ofuanimon try's to stop us from continueing. The poor thing is under some sort of spell or something... It's a DarkTyrannomon, Dinosaur Dejimon, Virus. It take's not only Labramon, but also Three Kiwimon, four Mushrumon, Two Deramon and six of the Koemon... And even then Labramon has to Digivolve to Shiisamon in order to defeat it. She did not destroy it, after Shiisamon got it weak my Digivice reacted to my will and DarkTyrannomon was as good as Koemon. He even offer's to take us to Galindron, or farther if needed, but She told him right then and there the danger that he is in for. He doesn't even flinch. He said that the way things are going, with only one Mega on our team, and going up against Ofuanimon, we'll need an Ultimate. He said we'll need more than one, but for now, He's good enough, and even if She don't agree he'll tag along anyway. Finaly She agree to him comming with us, He truly wants to come, and She can't stop him anyway, so why not? She also Give him the Option..

"DarkTyrannomon... You can leave anytime you want. You might wanna take advantage of that later, you didn't start on this journey, if ever it gets to dangerous for you, then you can humbley leave, to take care of some village or something. I'll understand if you do, I'll see this through, Even if I die tryng, cause I have this thing that I do, If I go down I bring my Opponent with her, so I'll take her with her If I die!" She told them. They get a really grim looked when She said Die. "Good will win!"

The next half hour is un-eventful. they get to Galindron Lake city easily. I'm riding Darky(DarkTyrannomon) when they get to the city. The castle is bigger than She thought. There is a Garudamon, Bird Dejimon, Vaccine. waiting for us when they get there. Garudamon told us that Galindron the XXVII is waiting in the dining hall. On the way in they run into a Angemon, Angel Dejimon, Vaccine. ExTyrannomon. ExTyrannomon looked like pink Tyrannomon Plushies, w/Stiches on the seem's of the legs and arms, and around the top of the tail. Pink with a White belly and a Zipper in the middle, Black claws, and Green Spikes down the back, like a stegosaurus. Puppet Dejimon, Vaccine.

"Garu, Galindron's company has arived?" Ex asked.

"Yes, and I'm taking them to him." She answered.

"How did they get Dark Tyrannomon?" he asked her.

"I tamed him, He's my best friend now." She answeredr. they all go to Galindron's Lunch room.

"Ah, Salamanderians, Peace Keeper! I've been waiting, how are you all?" Galindron asked. He's a Human contrary to what She thought he would look like, She liked him. He was tall, slender, had brown hair and wore very Human teenager like clothes, he couldn't be any older than she was. He certiainly doesn't look any older. She stare at him.

"Peace Keeper, is there a problem, you seem spaced out, or upset. Am I not dressed properly for this occasion?" he asked, She snap back to reality.

"Oh, no it's not that. You're 16. aren't you?" She asked him, much to everyones surprise.

"Ha ha ha, yes, actually, I am. And you are how old yourself, missy?" He answered.

"Well, I just turned 16 yesterday," She reply. "But I'm not the one trieing to rule a country!"

"Hey, watch how you speak to her, I'm the king!" he retorts.

"Oh, You silly boy, you think this is fun, don't you, that its all a game? Ooooh, I hate people who think they're so great... Who do you think you are, trieing to act all mighty and proud? You probably only came here cause no-one in our world would listen to you! You know, I don't want to be here, I spent my birthday trieing to plan how to save everyone else! I wasn't even thinking about her, everyone else is more important, but now I think I don't want your help! What could you possibly do to help, your a boy!" She shot him down.

"I... don't know, maybe your right, I'm just a boy, what could I possibly do? I do think its a game!" He replied.

"And another thing.... wait, did you said I'm right?" She asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "I'll try to be more serious about this, but you need to calm down, be more quiet, eat something, and think about how much easier it would make your journey if you had her and my troops on your side. All I asked is that you don't exile her from your beauty, and allow her to help, Your sweetness, I am at your command." He told her. I'm surprised.

"Eh...." _I need to think about this! This is so sudden! He... he... I... I... I can't think right now, not about him._ "I need to sit down!" I told him. He walks over closer to her and takes my hand. "ah..." She said, under my breath. He guides her to a chair.

"Here," he said, as he pulls it out for her. She sit in the chair, and he pushes it in for her.

"Thank you..." She said, partly spaced out, partly surprised. He sits in the chair next to her.

"I need to talk to her alone, have them eat in the court yard." He said to Garudamon.

"Yes, sir." She said.

_No, not alone, I can't talk to him alone!_ She go to said what She am thinking, but it is to late, they left.

"....Galindron...." She said.

"Call her Damien, it's my real name." He told her.

"....Damien...." She said.

"Yes, sweetness?" He answered. She slap him. He wimpers.

"What was that for...?" he asked.

"I have a name, so call her Cassandrew, not Sweetness!" She told him. "You have no idea how many guys have been so like you are to her now, and yet turned out to be total jerks, who just liked my boobs. You need to be a nicer guy, and treat her like a lady, not an object, or a possesion, or even a flavour. Treat her like I am, Call her by my name, and don't try anything romantic, Damien, I wont stand for it! I wont!" She said, I'm so upset now that she almost cries, she starts to get up, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Cassandrew, just listen to what I have to say to you! I'll stop calling you sweetness, but you have to let her come with you, don't leave her here, I wont stay, I'll go off on my own if I have to." He said. She look at him.

"Fine, you go and get yourself killed like that, your safest here, you know, I'd be doing you a favour if I left you here. But I don't know you, and therefore should give you some small chance to prove your worth to my cause. If you get the right attitude from her I'll let you come along. But if I don't like you, you stay here. Understand?" She said to him.

"Anything for you, I shall try my hardest, but what do you want her to do?" he asked.

"Be nice, and make her like you, but nothing romantic, or I'll bonk you on the head, hard. Now, starting now you can no longer be romantic towards her, if I catch the slightest implication that you mean you want to kiss her, I swear, I WILL Bonk you. The most you'll get from her is a hug, and thats only if I like you." She told him. He smiles.

"I can do that, Cassandrew, and your personality has just dramatically changed, you were almost innocently sweet," His smile fades to a frown. "and now your mean, and threatening." He said. "I wish you to turn back to the nice girl, and I will be all you have asked of her." He said. A flash in her mind. _Kissing someone, but who?_ She think, She can't see it clearly, but She can tell its a kiss. _Who?_ She asked myself. "who?..." She whisper, her eyes closed, her head tilted downward, almost as if She fell asleep.

"Eh? Who? What do you mean?" Damien asked her.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking aloud, Um, nevermind what I meant. It was just a stupid joke I was trying to figuer out from a few days ago, never mind, Damien," She told him.

"Well, ok, but stop thinking aloud, its very surprising to hear you said something when nothing needs to be said." He answered.

"Yes. I'm hungry though, food, please?" She said. He looks at her, and smiles, and calls the servant in with the food. She eat, and then She think, about the vision. _Who was that? Could it have.... No, thats ridiculous, not in a million years._ She think. She start to draw something on the table, but it isn't showing up, just a wet outline of the kiss She saw in her head. Damien looks at her.

"What are you drawing?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just something She saw in a dream, its worthless to the cause, and I felt like drawing it." She answered him.

"Oh, ok, just told her if you need anything, and I'll get the servant to get it." He said, eating still.

"Get me my Dejimon, and my friends, and I will be less uncomfortable, maybe even back to normal, Damien." She told him. He looks at her. Who knows what he is thinking, maybe the castle does, but not her.

"Very well, and I supose you want to see your room, as well then?" He said.

"That would be nice, but friends first, I don't trust you yet, and deffinetly not near a bed, alone! Understand?" She asked him. He looks a little bewildered, and hurt that She would say something like that. He nods in agreement, and calls the servant to get her my friends, asap. The servant prolly knew what he was thinking about her, but She didn't, and it was making her even more uncomfortable, so She got up and began to wander around the big room, waiting for my friends, and my Dejimon, to arrive in the huge hall.

Finally Labramon ran in and looked really worried about her.

"Labramon, you look mad, and scared, and upset, all at once, what is the matter?" She asked her.

"Did he do anything to you? Or suggest anything?" Labramon asked, quite madly, shooting a glance at Damien.

"No, no he didn't, and if he had I would have bonked him on the head, or in a worse place than that, and he knows that now. But he did put up a good reason for her to not to leave him here," She answered.

"Really, what?" E.Sakuyamon asked her.

"He said he'd wander off on his own if I didn't let him come, and being the way I am about people, I told him he'd get killed if he did, and that I would be doing him a favor if I leave him here. Then I said I didn't know him, and therefore should give him a chance, and not shun him away, but I told him if he so much as insinuated that he wanted to kiss her I would bonk him on the head, hard." She told them. "It was the hardest part, he had a puppydog face on, and I almost couldn't said it, he looked so innocent, and cute, but I said it, and he's gonna try to go along with it. So, yea, it will be ok for us to continue in the morning, only if by the end of tonight I don't bonk him while he's in my comapany." She whispered to Labramon and E. Sakuyamon.

While she was waiting for the night to end, she saw more of the kiss, but it was still cloudy. Though now she knew it was a guy she was kissing, and not a girl. It was a little unnerving.

"Cassandrew.." Damien started.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that if they looked like a small traveling show of some sort, and had troops dressed in street garb, and had all of the weapons hidden, that maybe we would be less likely to be attacked?" He asked her.

"Thinking like a child, but that might work." Cassandrew reply.

He smiled, and talked to E. Sakuyamon about it. Cassandrew started to get a good feeling about him. Cassandrew spoke to Labramon.

"Labramon?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think I should do tonight? Should I sleep early, or stay up to plan?" Cassandrew asked.

"Sleep is important, but so is planning. Plan, and retire when you think you've heard enough." Labramon said. Cassandrew took this advice, and she's up til around midnight, when everyone else goes to sleep.


	6. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight.

T.J. looked over, as he saw Michael, Candice, and Neo toghether again for the fifth time today. Jun is with them, though, this time, and he isn't sure wether to consider that a part of they're hangout orgy, or not. Every time he looked at those three people they were together. He was so jealous of Candice, that people liked her so much. Thats why he argues with her a lot, to try and make the people think she's mean, and try and get the attention on him; Toyoga told him maybe if he just tried to be her friend, she'd let him in on the being a social butterfly secret. And even if he wasn't a social butterfly, at least he'd have her being nice to him, right?

He'd contemplated that many times since Toyoga had suggested it. Each time he managed to convince himself that she wouldn't be his friend no matter what.

_She's cold._ He thought. _Very cold. And she hate's me, I'm sure. Espeically after all the times I have argued with her. She'd never want me._

Candice noticed T.J. kept looking at her while she was chillin' with Michael and Neo. She mentally snorted.

_Man, I wish T.J. would just try and be my friend, instead of go against everything I say or do._ She thought. _He's so hot-headed. Maybe, next time he argues with me... I'll ask him why he always goes against me, when we're part of a team. And if his reason is stupid, I'll tell him so, and ask him to be my friend instead. I wonder if it would work..._ Suddenly she thought, with his voice in her head, of his response to her asking him to be her friend.

_What?! Thats pathetic!_ He would say.

Tsuka was looking concerned for her partner, and decided to go to the partner of the source of Candice's unease.

"Toyoga, you have to get Teej to ask her to be his friend instead of seeming rival." Tsuka whisper/exclaimed to T.J.'s partner Dejimon.

"I tried! He keeps setting himself up with this defeatest attitude and convincing himself she'd say no." Toyoga whispered to her.

"So tell him **I** said go for it!" Tsuka whispered back.

"I'll give it a try..." Toyoga assured her. "But I cannot promise that it will work."

"Just as long as you try." Tsuka responded. "Just as long as you try..."

It was getting dark, and they all stopped to make camp. Tsuka was a little upset, but she slept well.


	7. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.

In the morning Cassandrew is up early, and decides to wander the castle before everyone else awakens. As she wanders she sees more and more of the castle, and its really not that bad of a place. It's nice, and, despite the size, quaint. That Damien boy obviously had good taste in decor. She liked how certain rooms were more eccentric than other rooms, and some were more modern, and some were more empty, and some more full. It was a nice ballance. She smiled.

Eventually Cassandrew came to the courtyard, where Damien was having a smoke.

_Cigarettes eh?_ She thought. _I need one of those._

Silently, she walked over to him. Suddenly she put her hand on his shoulder. He whirrled around, and then when he saw it was only her, he smiled.

"Something up, Cassandrew?" He asked.

"Can I get a smoke off of you?" She asked, pleadingly.

"Oh, sure!" He replied, and smiled as he handed her one. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and she lit the smoke. She noticed he had no shirt on, and must be cold, because the sun hadn't risen yet.

"Uh.." She said, and then looked away. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She was referring to the smoke. She smiled, as she looked back at him, he was still smiling too.

"Cassandrew, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did." She replied, smilling wider.

"I meant something else." He said, poking her cheek.

"Sure. Ask me anything." She said.

"What's it like, where you live?" Her smile fades.

"Its..." She begins, thinking for a moment. "Ehhh, its kind of boring. We're poor, but that's because we just moved into a nice new house. And I have all sorts of stuff in my room, but my parents are cold and distant. I have friends, but not many. The town sucks ass, and there's nothing there, and I just can't stand it. Do you know the song 'Hey Kid' by the Atari's?" She asked.

"If it goes 'Hey kid there's a great big world out there, there's shit that you need to see!' then yeah, I do." He replies.

"That's the one. The beginning is 'I wait for the day to come where I'll wake up and be a star, the king of a different world, somewhere where we will go far. I bitch about my life, and I bitch about this scene, and I hate this fucking town, and wish that it was all a dream!'" She says, sadly.

"Yes, that was pretty much my theme song." He said, motioning as if to say 'May I put my arm around you?'. To answer him, she move's closer and leans her head on his shoulder. He understands and wraps his arm around her.

"It's pretty much my theme song now-a-days." She told him. "It seems to be a similar case for both of us. When I go to my home, will you come there with me, and be my friend?" She asked. He seemed surprised.

"Yes, I will." He replied. He smiled softly, and she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "This means you like me, right? I can go with you?"

"Yes, silly, of course!" She replied. "I wouldn't let you hold me if I didn't like you. I've actually liked you from the beginning, believe it or not. So it was pretty much just that if, through the course of last night, I got the feeling that you wanted to kiss me really badly, you wouldn't be able to go. But that was just to tease you." She was smiling softly as well. She looked up into his eyes.

"To tease me!?" He exclaimed. "You are mean! To tease me in such a way!"

"Heh. Don't worry; you get to come with me, so stop complaining!" She says He looks at her and she snuggles against him. "Tell me about yourself, why don't you? You know about my life, so it's only fair that I know about yours!".

"Well sure! I live in a small town just north of Barrie, Ontario, and..." She cut him off.

"Oh my god! I live in a small town just south of Barrie! Innisfil!"

"I live in Orillia, its not as small as Innisfil, but its pretty small. We live so close to eachother, and now we've met. If I go back with you to your place, it should be easy to get back to my place without travelling through the Digital World, ne?" He asked.

"Really easy!!" She ecstatically replied. "And we could visit eachother often! We could stay friends!"

"Oh, yes! Its almost too perfect!" He agreed. He hugged her tighter, and she hugged back. He seemed a bit surprised that Cassandrew didn't hit him, and she got the strong feeling he wanted to kiss her then.

"On with your story." She said, almost too happy to speak.

"Right. Anyways, I live with my older bro, Isaiah. Cas, do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Yes, older brother Robert Anthony, and younger sister Mishiell." She said.

"Cool. Right, so I don't have parents, I live with my older bro, and he works, and I work, and I'm supposedly in 'home schooling'. I don't really, like, do anything, and I almost never get out of the house." He told her and she nodded. "Except when I go to work, or come here. Actually, I've been here for a long time. I think he might be worried."

"You shouldn't worry those who love you." She said. "Not if you can help it."

"You're right. After this little endeavor of ours we'll go see him. We'll let him know I'm alright." He agreed. Cassandrew can't help but snuggle him more. _He's such a nice guy, and so adorable, too!_ She smiled softer.

"Hey! Why don't we ignore that little group of idiot children who are probably much younger than us, and trying to save this world? We'd do much better without them, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes, but if we come across them on the journey it's not my fault, ok?"

"Oh, I know that, if we do come across them I'll personally give them all a thurough shootdown." Cassandrew said, grinning.

"You really are mean, aren't you?" He asked.

"Only if I need to be. Only if I need to be." She told him, moving to rub her cheek against his.

"Cassandrew?" A voice from the castle called. "Where did you go?" It was Labramon.

"Here I am, Labramon, darling! Out here!" She replied. "In the courtyard!"

"Cas, do you think that we can talk like this every morning?" Damien asked.

"If you'd like, sure..." Cassandrew replied, smiling sadly that their talk was now, pretty much, over, and holding him tighter. He holds her tighter too.

"Cassandrew!" Cried Labramon. "Are you actually hugging him of your own free will?!" She released him, and he did also, reluctantly. She tentatively kissed his cheek, then kneeled beside Labramon.

"Yes, I was." She replied, scratching her behind Labramon's ear. "I'm friends with him now, and we get along nicely. I don't care if he wants to kiss me or anything like that anymore because he is my friend, and if he likes me more I should be flattered, if anything. And if he wants to hug me, then I will hug back, because I like to be hugged, and I never get hugged enough. And if he wants to kiss me, I'll let him kiss my cheek, because it's nice to know someone cares that much. And I'll kiss his cheek too, because he's my friend, and yes, even if only in some small way, I do love him, as a friend. He's my Damien." She was emphasizing the word 'do'. She looked over to him, and smiled tentatively, still scratching Labramon behind her ear. That probably ripped his heart out, but it was the truth, and both needed to hear it.

"Cassandrew, just don't let him get too close, you know?" Labramon said.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" Damien asked Labramon.

"No, I don't!" Labramon shot back. "Because I just want to protect Cassandrew, and it almost seems you want to take her away! I won't let her get taken away by anyone, because she's my friend!"

"Well, then, Labramon, it seems we're on the same boat. I won't let anything happen to her either, because I love her, and she is my friend, as she has stated herself." He says, holding Cassandrews hand. She smiled, and pulled him down onto his knee's.

"Then we'll all protect each other, as best we can." Cassandrew declared, kissing Damien's cheek, then hugging both him and Labramon. "Because we should all be friends. There should be no distrust or hate between any of us, and you, Labramon, could at least try and be nice to him. And try to get to know him. And try to make friends with him. For my sake." She was emphasizing each 'try'. "Please?"

"I can give it a shot," Labramon said. "But I still don't like him."

"Only because it seemed like I didn't like him at first!" Cassandrew accused.

"No one seems to like me at first," He said. "And a lot of them just never try and get to know me."

"Its usually the same with me," She let him know. "But since all this Peace Keeper jazz started, I've just been making friends left right and center! I wonder, would they still like me if I wasn't the Peace Keeper?"

"Cas..." Damien started.

"I wouldn't have met them if I wasn't. I know that. But still. I wonder if..... Maybe.... They only like me 'cause I'm the Peace Keeper?" The sun had begun to rise about the time Labramon came, and now it was almost completely up. "We should go in." Cassandrew said, looking at the sun rise. "It's almost time to break some fast." She giggled at her own silly way of saying eat breakfast, and then got up and started to walk to the castle. Damien got up and grabbed her around the waist from behind about halfway back to the castle.

"Cas, I would love you no matter who you were." He told her. She put her hands over his on her stomach.

"How can you be sure?" She asked him. "How can you know that you would love me, if maybe we'd never have met if it wasn't for all this Peace Keeper shit that's going on?" He rested his chin on her shoulder, and she leaned her head against his.

"Because we're meant to be, and this is fates way of bringing us together. We'd have met some other way, if not like this, I'm sure of it." He tells me. "Because I love you, and I know you love me back, but you don't know it yet. You haven't realized it yet." He kisses at her neck. She blushed slightly.

"And if I never love you back the way you want me to? What then?" She asked.

"Then I will be happy that you are even my friend at all. And that you didn't shun me off like so many other people would have done. And I will never love another person as much as I love you." He replied. He held her closer. Labramon was almost freaking out on him for doing this, even though Cassandrew didn't care that he was holding her so sexually. Even though she loved the way he had his arms around her, and loved the feeling of his body so close to hers. Labramon was almost yelling. So loud, yet Cassandrew could only hear Damien whispering, because she had shut everything else out.

"Will you... Please, just.... Never let go...?" She whispered. He licked her neck and she blushed more. Labramon stoped yelling and just didn't understand.

"I have to let you go sometime, though, don't I? We have to go out to fight, remember?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not what I meant... I... Meant... Never let go of the love you have, and never let go of your hope that I'll love you back, and never let go of..." She stopped short.

"I get it, you do love me back, and you've begun to realize it, am I right?" He asked.

"Maybe. I don't know, I can't tell!" She cried out. He held her as close as she could be held.

"Shhh, shh, its ok, I'm here for you, and you can lean on me, and you don't have to worry, because I'll always be here when you need me!" He told her, trying to calm her down. "I'll always be there when you call, and I'll always hug you and hold you when you need it."

"I can't deal with this right now!" She exclaimed. She tried to break away, but he didn't let go. "Let go, I need to go, let go!" I cry.

"Cas, just let me say one more thing," He says. I break away. "Cas! Just one more thing!" He called, as she ran towards the castle.

"What?" She cried still running. She stopped, and spun. He was still standing there.

"Never forget that I love you," He yelled. "Even when things are at the grimmest they can be. If you feel like you could just die, remember I love you, and you don't have to be alone!"

She turned away, not able to deal with it all, this whole kind of experience new to her, completely. She began to cry, and when she finally got back to her room, she was sobbing so hard she could barely breath.

_Why does he love me?_ She thought. _This is ridiculous, we've never met, love doesn't just appear in the course of a night! Its just silly, and why am I so receptive to his advances?_ She cried into the pillow.

_No! This isn't real!_ She thought. _This is all a dream, and I'll wake up with that egg still in my arms, and I'll pawn it! Or I'll hatch it and sell the creature inside to the local zoo!_ She cried more at the thought of doing that to Labramon.

_I don't want this to be real! I don't want to deal with that Damien, or with Labramon constantly yelling at him, or trying to get me to not like him, or to be extra careful around him!!_

Suddenly she had an idea.

_Why not just go home? You got here easily enough, bitch, so just go home the same way you came!_ She thought. _Wasn't it a T.V. behind you when you had come into this world? And there was one just like it in one of the other rooms, remember? Just use that!_

"But I-I dunno h-h-how! She told herself out loud.

_So figure it out! _She thought. _It can't be that hard! Try the Digiport open thing you used to get here!_

"No! I can't just up and leave them!" She cried into her pillow. "They need me!"

_Since when has anyone ever **needed** you? _She thought. _Eh? Since when were you ever important to anyone but yourself? Since when have you been important to a cause?_

"I..." She started. But she can't think of any time when she was needed for any reason.

_See?_ She thought. _See? Never! So why would you be needed now?_

"Stop it!" She cried to herself. "Stop it! Stop it!" She sobbed, repeatedly.

_No. Its true, and you need to hear it._ She thought. _Because you are not popular, you are not cool, you are not normal, and you are deffinatley not as useful as you think._

"But..." She said.

_But what? _She asked herself.

"But, Damien loves me..." She said. "You can't just up and leave him... **I** can't just up and leave him."

_Why not?_ She asked herself.

"Because..." She said. "I am not like that. I don't leave someone who says they need me."

_Eh..._

"And..." She added. "We've already got everything planned out, I can't abandon my plan. I'm not one who just up and quits in the middle of a project!"

The part of herself that she was arguing with didn't respond. Her want to stay was greater than her want to leave. She had won. Her inner go-against-everything-I-stand-for consciousness had lost. She had stopped crying, and was cleaning her face up. Elder Sakuyamon knocked on the bathroom door, even though it was open. Cassandrew looked over and acknowledged her presence.

"Cassandrew... I heard you crying, and arguing with no one." She said, softly. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, now."

"Are you sure?" She asked, genuinely concerned. "Talking to one's self isn't a very healthy thing to do, Cassandrew, even in our Digital World. If you are going crazy, I need to know so I can help." She smiled faintly.

"Saku..." She said. Then she trailed off, and for a moment said nothing. Sakuyamon looks uneasy. Finally Cassandrew spoke again. "Saku-chan, I may be losing it, but if you truly want to help me, then there is hope. I don't want to talk about it right now, but maybe in the next few days I will feel better enough to tell you, and we can work to fix it... Ok?" Her voice was soft, and full of gratitude and love. _If this one cares, there's hope yet._


	8. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.

When Tsuka woke up she saw that Picodevimon, Alex's dejimon, had lay down beside her sometime in the night, and was snoring lightly beside her.

_Silly Pico... _Tsuka thought. _Probably thought he could protect me somehow if he were right beside me. But if he fell asleep while trying to protect me, then he wouldn't have done a good job._ Slowly she got up, and she saw Toyoga talking to T.J. about something. She smiled.

_He's telling him, I'll bet. _She thought She went over to Candice, and decided not to wake her up, but to lay there with her. Laying with Pico was strange, and she'd much rather have Candice beside her. The sun hadn't fully risen yet. But when it did, it would only be an hour till the others woke up. Briefly she wondered what the self-proclaimed queen was doing, but decided not to think about it. Slowly, she fell back asleep.

T.J. sat beside Candice and Tsuka, waiting for Candice to wake up. He didn't dare shake her awake, she might yell at him or something. He didn't want that. Each time she stirred, he thought about what he was gonna say, and how he was gonna say it. He almost changed his mind a few times. When she finally stirred and woke up, he was a little surprised.

"Hmm... Wha? T.J.? What's up?" She asked. She didn't seem as upset as he'd thought she'd be. In fact, she sounded kinda glad he was right there.

"Um... Candice... Can I talk, uh, to you about something in... Private?" He asked her. She smiled, her crimson hair, which was past her shoulders, fanning out behind her head where she lay. She sat up. Her bangs covered half of her face on the left, and her right ear, hiding many piercings.

"Sure, lets go over there." She replied, pointing to a path in the forest. "We'll come back when we're done, and have breakfast." Her smile widened, just slightly.

"Oh...Kay..." He agreed. His mind must have been grinning, if thats possible. The two got up and walked together down the path just far enough so that no one could hear them talk.

"So, whats up?" Candice asked her companion.

"I, uh, I'm sick of fighting with you." He told her. Her eyes didn't widen in shock like he had expected.

"Mmmhmmm." She closed her eyes and her head tilted to the left, moving her bangs on the right so that he could see her ear was pierced all the way up.

"That is to say---" He started.

"Shh." Candice winked at him. "I know what you mean. You want to be my friend, right?" T.J. didn't know how she knew, and he didn't care. He nodded, and smiled weakly, and tentatively cupped her face in his hands.

"I want to know if you can forgive and forget, and call an end to our little arguements." He told her. She put her arms around his neck and smiled, leaning her forehead on his.

"Of course I will." She told him. He was surprised, but pleasently so.

"Excelent." He breathed, barely audiable were his words. Candice wanted to be his friend. She actually wanted to be his friend, after all that.

_I should kiss her!_ He thought. _But she'd probably hit me._ He laughed mentally.

"I'm glad..." Candice said, moving to whisper right in his ear. "That we can be friends now, instead of rivals. We're on a team, sweety, and we're supposed to work together." He felt a shiver run through his body.

_But then, she'd probably beat me to it, if I went to kiss her._ He mused.

"I know, and I realized we're supposed to work together. Which is why, after all these years, I'm calling it quits on the fighting." He told her.

"Oh, thats right, you were with us the first time we went on a Digital Adventure! I keep getting the people I don't remember confused with the ones who weren't there. Sorry." She said.

"You forgot I was there?" He asked her, somewhat amused that she could forget all the times he'd gotten into a real fight with her.

"I can't remember everyone I fight!" Candice exclaimed. She was embarrassed.

"You fight often, then, do you?" He asked.

"Well, d'ya want to know why I was limping and sneaking off at night during the first week?" She asked him. He'd forgotten that she'd been doing that. Now he was concerned, although it was the worst on the first day, and was getting better towards the end of the week.

"Sure..." He replied, tentative as when he'd first asked to talk to her. She breathed in deeply, and then unbuttoned her pants. "Woah! Hey, I said tell me why, not get naked!" He exclaimed.

"I am gonna tell you, but you have to see first." She told him, pointedly. She undid her zipper as she spoke. He blushed, brightly. "Don't worry, I'm not taking off my underwear too." She reassured him, slowly sliding her pants down. He watched as her legs were revealed. And gasped. On her right leg was a bloody mess of not-so-new bandages.

"Candice, what...?!" He began to ask, but she shushed him.

"Let me tell you, and don't interupt me." She snapped, pulling the pants back up and rezipping them. She started to explain once the button was done back up. "Ok... This is what happened:

"I live in Canada, as you know. I wasn't born there, but I live there. My little sister and I were out one day, and I had gone off to the bathroom to... Go to the bathroom." She told him.

"Liar." He whispered. She continued.

"While I was in the bathroom, my sister was waiting in the food court of the mall, and some "anti-immagrant" bullies started picking on her." Candice sighed. "When I got back, she had just been hit, and I'd seen it.

"I ran over and asked what the heck was going on, and they told me to stay out of it.

"Of course, when I said I had a right to know, and that the girl they were picking on was my little sister, they turned to me, instead of her. I told them we should take it outside, so that mall security wouldn't kick us all out.

"So we took it out and off the mall property, and they attacked me. I jumped out of the way at the last second, surprisingly I didn't get hit, it was the biggest guy that ran at me." She made a exagerated show of how big he was, and they both chuckled. "And instead of jumping out of the way when the second guy ran at me, I ran at him and jump-kicked at the last possible minute. Teeth went flying, and he was out cold. His head hit something hard. I think I gave him a concussion.

"The big guy and the little guy rushed me at the same time. I jumped to kick the bigger one, and the smaller one stabbed a large spike in the leg I wasn't using.

"I cried out in pain, and didn't go to take it out. Its better to leave it in until you can bandage it, otherwise it bleeds more than it should. I didn't give up, even though my leg hurt just to stand on it. I could have collapsed right there, but these were racist, and I wasn't likely to let them get away with what they were doing.

"Blinded by adrenaline to my state of being, which was on the brink of being worse than if I were hit by a truck, I grabbed the one that had stabbed me and threw him over my shoulder faster than he could react. His head hit face first into a pole, and he was out, with a bloddy nose. Even though my adrenaline meant I could go on without caring, I checked both guys pulses, and then faced the big guy.

"And unto him I said: 'You think you're better than me because I wasn't born here? Because I'm from another race, and another religion?!? I'll show you who's better, you bastard!' and then ran at him. 'This is for my little sister! And for anyone else who was of another race that you hurt!' And then I jump kicked his chest, and punched him in the face a few times. Then he was out, and I was satisfied. I walked to the mall again, my leg practically drenched in blood that was my own, and my shirt and fists covered in my enemies. Victory was sweet.

"My little sister, Cathrine, three years younger than me, ran to me, and asked if all the blood was their's. Thats when I lied, and said yes. The adrenaline still in, we went to the car(I got my license a few years ago, you know? Where I come from, Whales, I got it at 13.) and I drove us home.

"Mom and dad, they were out too, so I went quickly to the one place where I knew I could get the bandages I needed, and came home. I ran right to the bathroom, and took off my pants. Which was hard, because of the spike. I had to pull it out first, and then take off the pants.

"Once the spike was out of my leg and my pants were off, I wrapped the bandages tightly around the wound. It hurt like hell. My adrenaline was wearing off. I was hurting like a bitch. So much pain, so little capacity for it.

"When it was all wrapped, I took my shirt off too and checked to see if I had any wounds up there. I took the clothing to the washing machine and washed them in the coldest water, with the best soap.

"Mom and dad came home when I had gotten it in the dryer, and my clothing was fresh, unstaind." She finished. T.J. looked at her.

"You mean to tell me people were picking on you two because you are Welsh?" He asked.

"And thats not why you were picking on me?"

"No, I was picking on you because I was jealous you had so many friends." He told her, embarrassed.

"They are your friends too." She said, smiling. "You just have to know how to bring out that aspect in them."

"How?" He asked.

"By stopping argueing with me, and by trying to talk to them like you did me." She told him.

"And..." He said.

"And by not acting like an ass." She agreed on the 'and'.

"That is **not** what I meant, and you know it!" He said.

"Ok, ok." She agreed. "And by hanging out with me, they'll see you aren't as bad as you made your self out to be." She sighed, and then added, for herself: "Yeesh, you'd think he'd understand a small joke." T.J. smiled.

"I did understand. But it was inappropriate." He told her.

"Teej, get this through your head right now, ok?" She said to him. He looked at her. She hugged him, and held him close, licking his earlobe softly, and the she whispered three words in his ear: "I'm inappropriate, baby." The whole time he was blushing profusely, and praying that she didn't hold him any closer, for fear she'd feel his... Erection.

_If she holds me any closer, I'll be too embarrassed to talk to her again._ He thought. _Unless she made use of it, and liked it._ This idea intrigued him, but he wasn't going to test it. He pushed her back, slightly.

"Something wrong?" She asked. "Are you embarrased?" She pulled herself back closer to him, despite his strong push.

"I'm not embarrassed." He told her, lieing.

"Then you wont push me back again." She said, and she snuggled closer still. She surely knew he was hard by now. She was so close it was making it worse. She pushed him against a tree and sat him down, then straddled his lap.

_She deffinately knows now._ He told himself. _No more need to hide it._

"Teej..." She said. Smiling must be something she did so often it was like her natural expression. She kissed him, suddenly, and so quickly he had not time to react. "If you want me, you can take me." She told him. His black and red hair glinted in the summer sun that peeked through the tree's in this place.

_No._ He told himself. _This isn't the right place or time for something like that. But if I wait too long, we may never get a chance. Not today, not here, not like this._

"Not like this..." He whispered to her. "Not here..."

"I understand." She agreed. "Anyone could find us here, if they were looking. And any dejimon might find and catch us here." He nodded. He lent forward, and kissed her, softly and tenderly. And she kissed back, passionately. Lovingly. The sun was fully up now, and they decided to stop the kiss and go back to camp. The others would be up by now, and it was likely they were wondering where these two were.

Ken woke up, and he thought he was the first, but he noticed both Malin T.J. and Nakamori Candice were gone.

_How strange..._ He thought. Those two fought a lot, but he wasn't sure if they had left to fight, they're footprints were right beside eachother, like they had been holding hands, or had they're arm's linked. _Those two hate eachother, don't they? This makes no sense...._ He shook his head, as if that might clear the strangeness of this situation. But it didn't help. He still couldn't make any sense of it. Best not to look for them, though. They might want privacy...

"Hm. As if. They hate eachother." Ken mused aloud. He lit the fire to make breakfast.

Slowly, one by one, the other destined warriors woke up. And so did their partners. Vandergraft Neo helped Ken make breakfast, and the two boys made almost a feast.

"Very nice boys!" McCloud-san, or Sara complimented the two's work.

"Very nice, indeed." DèLeön-chan, or Artamis agreed - he used last names first when thinking about people, or addressing those who he was not close with. Her thick French accent was enticing. "In ze French Quarter, you could find food that was half as good as zis! And zey ave some of ze best food in all of New Orleans in ze French Quarter!" Ken and Neo both felt they're face's flush. They were both blushing, just slightly.

Alex and Pico were running around like idiots. Again. Ken mused to himself that Candice would sooner be with that prankster than with T.J., but then he wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe Candice and T.J.'s fights were lovers spats?

_Ridiculous, Ichijouji, Candice and T.J. are NOT an item._ He told himself. But he didn't believe himself fully. Motomiya Daisuke would know. Motomiya Jun would know for sure. But he never paid much attention to peoples love lifes. He knew Jun and Neo were together because it was so blatant, and Jun talked about non-stop. Wormmon poked him, and he looked over.

"Ken-kun..." Woru tentatively spoke his name. "Whats wrong? Your face is scrunched into your old thinking expression..."

"Its ok, Woru, I'm just wondering where Candice-rin and Malin-san went." Ken told his partner.

"Oh, your right, they are gone..." Woru agreed. "I wonder where... And when they will be back. And how long they've been gone..." Woru's face scrunched into a thinking expression, and Ken chuckled.

"Woru, I wonder if these 'Zodiac Spirits' we can evolve into can DNA Evolve with a real dejimon, don't you?" Ken asked his partner. Woru looked at him, clearly the thought had not passed through the dejimons mind.

"Ohh, hey, yeah!" Woru exclaimed. "That would be so cool! You and me could DNA Evolve into something awesome!" Both partners smiled at eachother.

Crodenza Mark and his partner Psychemon were poking eachother near the fire.

"Cordenza-san! Oi!" Ken called to his companion.

"Ichijouji-san." He acknowledged.

"Have you ever thought of being able to DNA Evolve with your partner when in dejimon form?" Ken asked him. Mark furrowed his brow.

"No, Ichijouji-san, I had not thought about it." Mark told him. Ken scrunched his face up. Was he the only one who had thought of it? "But, now that you mention it, it sounds like it might be really cool. Would you like to sit down some times and form theories on it? We could come up with some good hypothesis' together, ne?" Ken smiled at this.

"Yes, we most certainly could." Ken replied to his companion. "Cordenza-san, we could come up with many a great hypothesis." He slid over to where Mark sat, and they shook hands on the promise to sit one night and come up with hypothesis' on DNA Evolving with they're partner dejimon.

"Mm, Ichijouji-san, do you know where Candice-rin and Malin-san are?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure," Ken replied. "But I think they went to work out they're problems. We could ask Tsuka and Toyoga, but they may be sworn to secrecy." Mark chuckled.

"You may be right, Ichijouji-san." He agreed. "But you never know till you try, right?"

"You have your point, Cordenza-san." Ken said, then added: "So lets get Woru and Syke to find out, then, eh?" Syke looked up from his breakfast - most of the dejimon were still eating, the Humans hadn't eaten as much as the dejimon could - and grunted.

"Woru and me are **not** interogators..." He said. Then he looked at Woru, and changed his mind, correcting himself. "Sorry, Woru might be interogator material. I am **not** an interogator." Ken and Mark laughed. Then Ken lent down to whisper to Syke.

"I'll find a way to set you up with Phanno if you do." Ken told the dejimon, with his pinky up on one hand. Syke looked over at Phantomon. Then he blushed profusely.

"You can do that?" He asked the Human boy.

"I can try." Ken assured the dejimon. "And to an almost certain success." Syke blinked, and blushed harder.

"I'll see what I can find out!" He said, bowing his head slightly. "Do you want me to go right now?"

"Well, I'll have to see if Woru will go with you or not..." Mark said. Woru looked over.

"Of course, if Ken wants to know, I'll help find out!" Woru smiled his trademark Wormmon smile.

"Well, there we go!" Ken said. "You two go find out what you can about where Candice-rin and Malin-san are and what they might be doing. Ask Toyoga and Tsuka." Ken grinned, and Mark sweatdropped, but smiled happily. The two dejimon ran off to question they're friends without raising suspicion.

Woru looked over at his current interogation partner. Syke was madly in love with Phanno. But he didn't know if Phanno was capable of loving him back. It might be a one sided thing. Maybe everything would turn out right for Syke and he would get Phanno. Or maybe she wasn't the one for him anyways. No one knew. But Ken was willing to try and get her to like Syke just for a bit of worthless information. So it was probably for the best that Ken go ask Phanno.

"Syke..." Woru started.

"Yeah, Woru?"

"What do you see in Phanno?" Woru asked. "I mean, I don't understand why you fell so madly in love with her..." Syke sighed.

"Woru," Syke began. "I pitty the person you fall in love with. You are naïve, and you don't understand a lot of stuff that you should know already." Woru looked down, almost ashamed.

"I still don't get it..." Woru muttered, and he shut his eyes tight. Syke saw this, and put a paw on his friends shoulder(if it could be called a shoulder...) and sighed.

"Woru, I love Phanno because I find her beautiful, and because she has a wonderful personality. Thats what I see in her." Syke said, quietly to his friend. "One day, you'll know what I mean. Its hard to explain why someone loves someone else, even from the brain of the person who loves. And one day, you'll know just what I mean." Woru looked at his friend.

"So, you don't really understand why you love her either?" Woru asked. "You just know you do, and you can't change it, so you accept it?" Syke sighed again.

"Basically," Syke agreed. "Yes. Thats the gist of it." Woru smiled.

"Alright then." Woru said, barely audiable. Then added: "Kay, lets go interogate Toyoga and Tsuka!" at whisper level. They had stopped moving about the time Syke had to put his paw on Woru's shoulder - Syke wasn't really sure if it was actually a shoulder, but even still - and now they picked they're walk back up, and went to Tsuka.

"You wanna know what?!" Tsuka asked, not angry, so much as surprised.

"I would like to know if you know where Candice-rin and T.J.kun are, Tsuka-chan." Woru asked, in a more polite manner than his frined had just put it. She sighed.

"I don't really know." Tsuka told them. "I know they left just before the sun began to rise. Thats about it." Woru pressed on another question.

"Are they really rivals?" Woru put the question as softly as her could. "Do they really hate eachother as much as they seem to?"

"As far as I know," Tsuka sighed. "Candice doesn't hate T.J. I can't help you any further than that. It would be rude of me. Go talk to Toyoga if you wanna know what Teej felt." Woru looked at Syke. Syke nodded.

"Do you think they might have gone to work out they're differneces?" Syke asked.

"Why do you even care?" Tsuka snapped. Syke flinched.

"Its a curious situation, and we're curious deji's, so we decided that it was bugging us enough that we'd ask about it." Woru said.

"That, and Ken is curious too." Syke added. Tsuka sighed.

"That explains the nature of the questions nicely." She mused. "Very well. Yes, they may well have gone to work it all out." She looked from Syke to Woru. "But go ask Toyoga to be sure, alright?"

And they did.

"You want to know if Teej and Candice-rin are working they're problems out?" Toyoga asked the two, bewildered.

"Yes, we're curious." Woru said, and stopped Syke from saying Ken was involved, with a sharp glance.

"Yeah, its like, they're gone..." Syke agreed. "And they could be doing one of a number of things, including getting it on, working out their differences and problems, or fighting." Toyoga cringed at the first option, and shook his head no at the third one.

"They aren't..." Toyoga began and then cringed as he continued. "'Getting it on', as you so blatantly put it, Syke. And they aren't fighting, insofar as I know. What Teej told me was that he was going to talk to Candice-rin in the morning and try and work things out. This could take forever, or it could be over and they are on they're way back right now for all we know..."

"Or they're getting it on." Syke added. Toyoga cringed again.

"No, I don't think they'd be doing that." Toyoga told Syke. "They don't like eachother that much, and Candice seems to like Michael from what I saw the other morning." Toyoga sighed, and put his claw-like hands on Woru and Syke's shoulders. "Now, you two go talk about what you've found out. There's nothing more to be told." He smiled at them, and then pushed them forward. Syke fell off ballance, cursed, and then got up and the two friends went to Ken and Mark to tell them what they'd learned.


	9. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven.

Wandering the forest, back down the path they had come off of in the first place, Candcie and T.J. wondered out loud to eachother if the others were worried. They quickly dismissed many thoughts, and by the time they were back to camp, the sun was fully risen, and Ken and Mark were talking with both eachother and they're dejimon. Ken got up, and walked over to greet the two with open arms. T.J. hugged him, and then Candice hugged him.

"Worked out you're differneces, have you?" He asked, noting no blood on either that was visible.

"Yes, Teej and I are friends now." Candice answered. And T.J. grinned. His cheeks were slightly red, and it was not from the sun.

"Well, now we have no more worries about you two fighting now do---" Ken was cut short as Michael and Neo both ran over to Candice and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Neo asked and at the same time Michael asked if T.J. had hurt her in any way.

"Yes, I am ok," Candice said, and then, to Michael: "And no he didn't hurt me."

"We've worked things out, we're friends now." T.J. said. Michael looked at him.

"S'truth?" Neo asked Candice.

"S'truth." Candice replied. She grinned, and then wrapped her arms around T.J.

"Well, then..." Michael started.

"We don't have to worry about them fighting anymore!" Ken said. "Thats what I was saying before you two knuckle heads interupted me!" Neo sighed.

"Ken," Neo growled. "I'm not a knuckle head." Michael just shook his head and sighed.

"Now, now," Jeff cooed at Ken and Neo. "Don't fight. Its a great day when the two people who fight the most start to get along, and we should celebrate. No more calling names and whatnot." Candice smiled at the Philipino boy.

"Jeffy!" She cat-called. "Its not every day the sexiest Philipino in the world tells my friends not to fight!" Jeff blushed.

Candie gave Jeff a hug, and ran her hand through his soft white hair. He blushed more and held onto her loosely. He had a flannel pajama shirt on, and jeans, because he had been in the middle of changing out of his pajama's when he got called back. He thanks the gods everyday that he had been holding onto his jeans when he got summoned. Otherwise, he'd be in his boxers right now. But the embarrassing thing was not that he was in his boxers, but that he had been holding his teddy bear as well. After all, what 18 year old male sleeps with a teddy and lets people know? He had been so embarrassed. Candice had made a comment about how he still had her teddy after all these years, and they had had a cnversation about how he slept with it on his pillow beside his head every night. And he got more embarrassed. But it was all ok in the end, because these were very excepting people he was with. Most of them were bi, or gay out right, and a lot of them didn't care if you slept with a teddy or a sledge hammer, just as long as you slept. Which made him feel better.

"I'm glad we're back here again." Candice whispered to him. And he leant his head down on her shoulder - she was almost the same height as him, which was close to six feet tall - and mumbled that he was also glad.

"We see eachother every day, I mean, we were in the middle of purchasing a house together just for the hell of it, but nothing compares to this kind of togetherness." He told her. She just nodded. "This is the ultimate kind of togetherness." Candice smiled, and pulled T.J. over.

"Teej, where do you live?" She asked him. Jeff wondered what Candice was getting at.

"Scarburough, why?" T.J. replied.

"Ah, great, your in the GTA!" Candice smiled. Jeff understood now.

"Oh, so if its possible, he can move out of Scarberia, and in with us in Etobicoke!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Exactly. Out of Scarburough and into Etobicoe." Candice agreed, smiling.

"So, you also live in the Greater Toronto Area?" T.J. mused. "All this time, we could have bumped into eachother randomly, and we didn't! Thats amazing."

"I know." Candice told T.J. "But would you have said hi even if you had seen me?" She asked. T.J. looked down.

"No, I would have thought you'd say hi if you saw me, and if you didn't, it wasn't worth it." He replied.

"So you think I would have resumed life as if I had never met any of these wonderful people, or you?" She asked. "Teej, I can't go through what we went through and then pretend it never happened." T.J. looked at her, surprised.

"I could have." He mumbled.

"T.J." Jeff said. T.J. looked at him. "Would you have wanted to pretend it had never happened? I know they weren't very close to you, but that was because you shut them out! Everyone else bonded, and got to know eachother, and you kept to your self, and argued with Candice. I was the only one you talked to. And even then, you call me your best friend, but I barely know you! If you wanted to pretend it never happened because it sucked, it was your own damned fault it sucked!"

"Now just a---" T.J. started. Jeff never let him finish.

"Name one time you tried to talk to them and become friends!"

"I..." T.J. began, but he couldn't think of a single time.

"You what?" Jeff asked. "You didn't?" T.J. nodded. "See? Don't let this time be like last time, though. There are two new kids here, and you should make a better impression on them."

"But can..." T.J. never finished his sentence, Sara screamed.


	10. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve.

_He's on the move?_ The dejimon thinks. _ And the Gazimon are acting strange... And the Piximon are... Well, normal, but the Gazimon are moving against them, it seems... I have to get **him** before he gets to those places. I have to stop him from harming the Destined Warriors, or taking them to Ophin... I have to get to them first._

The dejimon flys as fast as she can, from the mountain lake, which she had been using as a divining device. Slowly the other dejimon looked out to watch her go, and one wished her luck.

"Gods-speed, Pheo. Gods-speed." He whispered after her. His tail swished.

_I must get to them, I must warn them, I must help them._ The dejimon thought as she flew. She thought of the reasons why, and the way how, and all of it as she flew. Time for slacking off was over, this was time to be worried about war, hollocaust, death and destruction. This was the time of evil.


	11. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen.

Ofin looked out over her courtyard, and sighed. A little while ago she had been the talk of everyone's love and affection, and now she was being attacked by rebels at random. Where had she gone wrong? Was it the cut off of comunication that had set it off?

_I can't think of anything else. Maybe... Maybe it was wrong? But it needed to be done, they were practically invading, and taking over, and there were too many. A handful at a time I can understand, but... They were swarming! Like bugs, and those little lizards that I hate stepping on!_

The self proclaimed queen had been watching the sunrise, and it was risen now, so she had gone down to the breakfast table, and the chef had made her something good. She was picking at it.

_Perhaps... I should let the communication back up?_ She thought._ No, they'll swarm us again! They might have been plotting to take over for all I knew! There were so many it was getting hard to find a person who hadn't been here before. They just kept coming back and some of them never left!_

_I only let Galindron stay, and have access to come and go as he pleases, because he knew when to leave, unlike those swarms of idiots._ She shuddered mentally. _Maybe I can let the ones who know better come and go, but that might not be a good idea. I know I can let the hero's in and out as they please. They saved us on more than one occasion, but..._

Ofin took a bite of the food that Digitamamon had prepared for her.

_There are so many of them that its not funny. Hundreds. Kids from every country in that Earth place... And on more than one occasion, its been Humans who threatened our Digital World, and not Dejimon._

She sighed again, and took another bite of the food. A dejimon came in, and she looked over at him.

"Milady..." He said.

"What is it, Puppetmon?" She asked.

"There is a group of Human children with some renegade dejimon going through the forests... What should I do?" He asked her.

"Let me see them..." She told him. "Bring them here!"

"Unharmed?" He asked.

"Unharmed." She agreed.

"Very well." He told her. "I'll send one of my Keramon to deliver the message of my soon to be arrival." Puppetmon walked out, and a shadow passed over Ofin's face.

_He wont get there in time..._ She thought. _One of my old companions will beat him to it. I hope she's happy... She's going to overthrow the only Dejimon with sense of what the Humans were doing to our world. _Ofin sat to contemplate this, while she ate.


	12. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen.

"Well..." She said. "Its better than nothing...." She sighed. Damien looked at her.

"What, you don't like?" He asked. He was refering to his outfit. Cassander thought it was a fashion disaster. It was mainly yellow and bright green, and very ugly.

"No, I don't." She tolf him. "Thats it, this is the third one we've gone through that you chose! **I'm** choosing your outfit, and thats FINAL!"

"Ok, ok, ok, god..." He replied. She pulled him into the back room, and started to go through all the clothing in there.

"Ugly, ugly, stupid, too dark..." She stopped for a second, and study the shirt she had just picked up. "What the hell?! This isn't a shirt! Its a group of rags sewn together with dental floss!"

"I think its cool!" Damien told her.

"I must admit, its held together pretty good," She agreed. "But its not appropriate!" She threw it with the other shirts that she had gone through, and continued rooting through. "Ugly, ugly, too small, to bright, too ugly..."

"Hey, don't throw them! No, thats a pretty one, stop that!" Damien said, as she threw the shirts and mumbled why they were not suitable.

She searched for ten minutes before finding a suitable shirt.

"Now t**his** is a shirt!" She exclaimed. It was frilly ruffles on the sleeve cuffs, and the front. It laced up, and it was made of denim. It also had black wool threaded through the ruffles.

"Oh, not that one!" Damien whined.

"Why not? Its perfect!" She told him, and then took his ugly shirt off of him, throwing it with the rest of the ugly shirts she had found. She unlace the front of the ruffly shirt, and forced him to put his arms through the sleeves, then laced it up. It looked good on him, bringing out his cammelion eyes, which seemed changed color with his surroundings.

"There, it looks great!" She told him. He sighed. "Now, for pants..." She said, and he looked at Cassandrew and blinked, his eyes a mix of browns and reds and pale pinks because of her.

"Your going to change my pants yourself?!" He asked.

"Maybe..." She replied, rooting through the pile of pants.

"Too stiff, too think, too tight, not punk enough..." She mumbled to herself, throwing the pants like she had the shirts. "Ah! Here we go!" She finally cried. She held up a pair of black denim pants, not too thick for summer, and not too thin incase they come to a cold spot.

"Ok, those I can wear and go unembarrassed, but this shirt is a little too much..." He said, fixing the frilly ruffles in the front tentatively. She smiled.

"Oh, **come on** That shirt is perfect for you!" She teased him. He sighed again. She went over to him, looking at the pants he was wearing. They didn't even have a zipper, or a button. And they were green, which maked them that much more ugly on him, not making his eyes look good at all. His eyes looked blue when he looked into hers. His expression seems to ask _Are you really gonna do this?_

"Now," She said. "Hold these for a second." She handed him the pants.

"Um, ok..." He said. And then she tucked her fingers into the waistline of the pants, and pulled forward to see if they were stretchy. She mumbled to herself, and then drew closer to him, to slowly slide his pants down. He blushed, his silky black boxers looking good on him, but she only looked for a second, and then looked back up at his eyes, and smiled softly. She let go of his pants, and they fell to his ankels. He slowly got them off without looking down, and it seemed for a second as if she was going to kiss him, but she take the pants he was holding, and stepped back.

"Now," She said again, studying him, looking for the best way to get the pants on him. She mentally giggled, because it would be way easier to make him change his own damned pants, and then she moved back forward, and dropped to her knees.

"He makes an incoherent, surprised noise. He'd probably never had a girl in the position Cassandrew was in, before.

"Lift up your left leg, and slide it into the left pant leg." She told him. He did so. "And now the right leg." He did so. She got on her feet without actually standing up, and slowly brought herself back up to look him in the eyes, pulling up the pants as she did so.

"Thank you?" He asked, as she did the zipper up.

"Your welcome." She replied. She did up the button on the pants, and pushed him backwards. He falls on his ass, and she giggled.

"What was that for?" He demanded. She giggled more.

"You think I didn't notice?" She asked, pointing at a certain part of him. He began to blush, profusely.

"I..." He said. Then he decided to shut up while he could.

"Also, did you think I wouldn't tease you afterwards?" She asked. He sighed, blushing hard, and let himself fall backwards so he didn't have to look at her, and he was very embarrassed. She moved closer to him, kneeling down. "Because I'm not letting you off the hook for this one." She whispered to him, and smiled deviously. He looked at her, still bright red.

"What are you planning?" He asks me.

"Not much." She told him, and leant down to lick his cheek, and nip at his left ear. And he seemed to get redder. Suddenly she got up and rooted through all the clothing, looking for something to wear. When she finds something, she changes, making Damien get even redder in the face. She covered her lower part with her bushy fox tail, but he could see her large breasts, and it seemed to hurt him mentall that she could be this devious.


	13. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen.

Jeff spun on his heels just in time to see Sara call the second Gemini spirit and evolve into Lady Devimon. The dejimon that had been attacking her - though it seemed to just be looking at her oddly, like it had never seen a Human before, and it had not attacked her outright - was Keramon, an unidentified dejimon. Just as Lady Devimon was about to attack, a larger dejimon called all to a halt. Even those running to help Sara fight.

"No one move," The majestic dejimon boomed. "I need to know who you are! And now!"

Jun was about to say something when Candice ran forward, much to the surprise of all, and called out in the Merlinelle tounge.

"Pheonixmon, chan derna noite mosca, caorde Zorniao esperitsu cordo!" Candice cried, making several hand gestures.

"Corte Zorniao espiritsu cordo?!" Pheonixmon cried. Keramon ran away, when no one was looking.

"Choto!" Candice replied. No one understood a word of it.

"Then I suppose I should allow you to go unhindered." Pheonixmon sighed.

"Who is that, Candice?" Jun asked. "And what the hell did you say?" The others also wanted to know, and voiced this roughly at the same time, with different words.

"Jun," Candice began. "My companions, you know little about this world. And as much as you think you know it all, there is much more for you all to learn."

"Candice, you don't know more than we do! You've only been here as much as I have!" Ken told her.

"Ken, shush," Candice snapped. "I have been here more than you think. Look at me, I'm not Human, there is no way! I was born here, and thrown out to the Human world because I was more Human then dejimon. But I am neither." She sighed. "This is one of the fifteen _Chatla, _or Ominous Ones." Pheonixmon bowed her head.

"The young one is correct." She offered, tentatively.

"This particular one is Pheonixmon, The Pheonix." Candice told her companions. "The other's are Garudamon, The Garuda. Aquilamon, The Aquila. Gryphonmon the Griffon. Unimon, The Unicorn. Were Garurumon, The Werewolf. Babamon, The Wise Woman. Impmon, the Imp. Kyuubimon, The Nintail. Gallantmon, The Everlasting. Fairymon, The Faerie. Harpymon, The Harpy. Ofuanimon, The Beautiful. Justimon, The Judge. Omnimon, The Exocutioner. They normally work together to keep this world in order."

"What do you mean 'Normally'?" Neo asked.

"Ofuanimon, The Beautiful - Ofin as she is called among her friends, and the other Ominous Ones - has taken a position in which she can cut out all comunication with the Human world." Pheonixmon informed them. "This made the dejimon mad, as they love Humans. What you are right now, young Humans, and young Mistress, are a group of rebels. It would do you good to find the Human king, he calls himself _Galindron,_ or Floatsamjetsam, after a city near a lake. He's the 27th in his line, apparently. But he may just be saying that because he's been there as long as anyone can remember. I hear he is secretly the Liberation Leader, the head rebel, and for the best too.

"He seems to be on the move, you might be able to catch him just a bit aways from his castle, if you go now, or you could try and meet him somewhere else. I can inform him, but it may take a while, and you 'liberators' may be on a lost cause mission by then."

Sara devoled, and the Destined Warriors looked at eachother, and murmured amongst themselves for a minute, with Candice pointing out all the key flaws. Finally Jun spoke.

"We don't think it would be wise to find this Human King." She said. Pheonixmon looked at her, surprised.

"However," Jeff piped up. "We have agreed that if the other Ominous Ones - excluding Ofin - think its the best plan of action, then we shall go find him." Pheonixmon nodded.

"I'll take you to the mountain, then." She agreed. "But it will be harder to find him if we do this, are you sure?"

"Ketra meor." Candice nodded.

"Right then." Pheonixmon said. "I can't carry you all. Of your dejimon partners, who evolves into a large bird or flying monster of some sort?"

"Sara and Artamis can evolve into dejimon that have wings, and wont need to be carried." Candice told Pheonixmon.

"Auggie can evolve into Piddomon and carry me!" Jun said, smiling.

"I can?" Auggie asked.

"Yes, you can!" Jun replied.

"How?" Auggie asked, puzzled.

"Oh my god, you are stupid?" Jun asked him.

"No, its just that I don't know how to become Piddomon. I've never done it." Auggie told her.

"Ohmygod." Jun growled. "When you evolve, I press **this** button on my digivice!" She showed him.

"Ooooh! OK! So thats how its done!" Auggie commented. Jun slapped herself in the forehead. Candice laughed, and Pheonixmon chuckled lightly.

"Ok, thats three out of how many?" Pheonixmon asked.

"Um..." Ken did a breif mental calculation. "Eleven." Pheonixmon sighed. "Meaning there are eight of us left. And ten dejimon."

"Well, I can carry a few dejimon... Maybe two at the most..." Artimas offered. Her thick accent was a surprise to Pheonixmon. "And Phanno can fly, so she can carry two as well." Phanno nodded, her bright red eyes peered over to Syke, and he blushed.

"So that leaves five dejimon." Ken kept count.

"Pico can fly too!" Alex piped up. "And Pico can evo into _Devidramon_, too! Meaning he can carry me, two other people, and another dejimon!"

"Two dejimon, and five people." Ken mused.

"Mochu and me will ride Pheonixmon, so no one needs to worry about us." Neo said. He walked over to Pheonixmon.

"Me and Toyoga too." T.J. agreed. He too walked over to Pheonixmon.

"Me and Baet will go with that Janus kid." Michael said, and he walked over to Alex and Pico.

"Tsuka can fly, so I'll go with Pheonixmon." Candice said with a smile. She skipped over to stand beside T.J. He blushed.

"I'm carrying Douken!" Sara said, and she picked her dejimon, Dokunemon, up.

"Sara, you 'ave to carry anoder one!" Artimas told her friend.

"Poo... Ok..." Sara wasn't too happy, but she knew she had to becuase it was teamwork, which they needed mega-lots right now.

"Jeff'rey..." Artamis said, alluringly. "I'll carry G'zia for you, alright?"

"Sure." Jeff said, and Michael glared at the Philipino boy.

_Steal the attention of the girl I like, and the attention of one of my best friends, who happens to be hot, and you piss me off royally. Jeff, when will you let me have Arty?_ Michael thought.

Jeff smiled at his Gazimon, and G'zia smiled back and went over to Artamis, and she smiled softly, looking for another dejimon to carry. Sara too looked for another dejimon to carry.

"Syke..." Phanno said, and Syke jumped, and blushed more. Phanno never talked to him. Ken must have done his thing already, but when?

"Y-yes, Phanno?" Syke replied.

"I'll carry you, ne?" Phanno's voice was soft, and little more than a whisper. Even Humans found it alluring. Syke blushed more.

"A-a-alright." He agreed, and tried not to jump for joy, but smiled at her. He thought he saw her smiling under that hood of hers - or maybe it was her eyes smiling back - and he felt a little more at ease in her pressence.

"I'm riding with the 'Janus kid' too," Jeff said, and ran over, passing Candice for a small kiss on the cheek. T.J. growled under his breath.

"Be glad..." Candice said to T.J. "That its your best friend, and not one of the newer kids." T.J. blushed, and nodded. She was right. And she never said that they were official, either, so this was random jealousy.

"Ok," Mark said. "Me and Ken are going with Pheonixmon." And Ken smiled and punched Mark lightly in the arm. Mark smiled back, and they walked over. Pheonixmon was large enough for T.J. Candice, Mark, Ken, Neo, Toyoga, and Mochu, so it was alright. Sara and Artamis evolved, Pico evolved, Alex and Jeff got onto him, followed by Michael, and then Pico picked up Baet, Sara picked up Douken and Woru, Phanno picked up Syke, Artamis picked up G'zia, and Auggie evolved into Piddomon(with Jun's help) and picked up Jun.

"All right, is that everyone?" Pheonixmon asked.

"Ketra meor." Candice replied.

"Right then, young mistress, Destined Warriors, lets go." Pheonixmon said, and took off. Pico, Auggie, Sara, Artamis, and Phanno followed.


	14. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen.

As Cassandrew searched for the right words, Damien layed on the ground, facing the opposite way from her, so he didn't have to deal with her.

"Are you mad at me for that?" She asked him. "Or were you too excited to think about being mad?"

"I'm not mad." Damien told her. "I was actually trying my hardest not to do something I shouldn't have."

"Thank the Gods you succeeded." She muttered.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Just that I don't know what I would have done if you had..." Presently, She blushed. "Um... You know?" Damien laughed.

"I get it!" He exclaimed. "You're embarrassed about all that kinda stuff, aren't you?" She nodded.

"I don't know how some people can be so casual about it..." She told him. "It took all my courage just to _change_ infront of you..."

"Most of those people have actually done it." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but still..." She said.

"Still what?" He asked.

"I thought it was a naughty thing that shouldn't be casual," She told him "Or anything like that. But I see everyone being casual, and I see women and men who dedicate they're lives to having sex for money, and I don't see how it can be as evil as this Christian Church makes it out to be..." She sighs. "And the more I thought about it in the last two years, the more I realized that they weren't right. Its not a bad thing, its a natural thing. But it makes me feel uncomfortable, because I don't want to get pregnant. So I don't want to do it. Even if there are things to reduce the risk, there's still a chance, which I don't want to take. You see?"

"I think I get it." Damein replied. "I think you are being overly cautious. And just rightly so." She sighs.

"Men have it so easy when it comes to sex." She grumbled. "All they have to worry about it the women they screwed getting pregnant and tieing them down. Not as bad a risk as having a kid when you don't even want one. All the unnecsassary pains, and stretch marks and then the kid is a pain in the ass. Especially if you don't want to be a parent. How could it get worse?" She sighed again. "The only way it gets worse is if you have no one to help you raise the kid, and you don't want them in the first place, and its all because you took a tiny risk, and the odds fucked you just like the guy fucked you! Only the odds did it worse!" Damien looked at her.

"I understand where you are coming from." He told her. "Most girls who get pregnant at our age aren't even qualified to be mothers, and they **want** to be. And a lot of them aren't even out of they're pre-ten years, or are _just_ out of they're pre-teen years. And they're bodies aren't ready to have children." Cassandrew nodded.

"I know, its disgusting." She agreed. "Utterly disgusting."

"Yeah..." Damien murmured.

"Why are we talking about that?" She asked. "We have more important stuff to worry about."

She leaves the backroom in her new outfit, and he follows shortly after her. Cassandrew tells Sakyamon that tis time to go, and Damien nods, in agreeance. They begin to get ready.


	15. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen.

Blue eyes glinted in the sun. He should have been up a few hours earlier, but he had been up later than he had intended the night before, and so he had needed a few more hours of sleep. He put his hand to his right ear, and the source of the minor pain in his head. He counted his earings.

"One, Two, Three..." He had to make sure. "Ten, Eleven, Twelve... Fourteen..." Slowly he counted again. "Ten, Eleven, Twelve... Fourteen..." One was gone. Slowly he tried to think of what might have made it come out. Then he saw it on the blanket he had folded as a pillow.

_Oh, it must have come unhooked while I was asleep. _He thought. _Fair enough. I'll just put it back in._

He ran his hand trough his spikey bangs, and then slid the earing back into the hole and looked for the fastener. He had been sitting on it. He fastened it back into its proper place in his ear, and the throbbing sensation he had been feeling slowly subdued. He smirked.

_So..._ He thought. _I've had them in so long that my body actually thinks they are a part of me, eh? Ha, that **is** amusing._

He looked for his dejimon partners, and was slightly startled to not find them. But he shrugged it off. Probably, he reasoned, they had gone to take a bath. Or perhaps to find food. Both of those were very good reasons as to why Vmon and Monodramon weren't with him at the moment.

He got up and smoothed his shirt as much as it would go, and then combed his hair back with his hand, and made sure his zipper was done up - this is even important in the Digital World, its not good to make ones first impression with one fly down - and shook himself, to get his hair just the way he wanted it, spiked only in the front, smooth in the back.

His hair, a light shade of brown, hung just above his shoulders, but was all kept behind his ears, and looked slightly shorter. His shirt was a brownish orange sweater, and he could detatch the sleeves when it got too hot. His pants were black, and he had a detatchable set of yellow suspenders on them, but he only kept one side up, the other suspending loosely on his left. His shoes laced, and they had the Alchemic symbol for fire, a simple up-pointed triangle, on the outer side of each. They were black, red, and grey, the laces being grey, the shoes themselves black, and the symbol red. His right eyebrow and nostril were peirced, and his right ear had fourteen assorted studs and rings in it. His left ear only had twelve.

He moved to search his backpak, and accidentally sat down on his digivice, causing a slight uncomfort. He got up, looked at what was causing it, and laughed.

"My oh my, how dumb!" He laughed to himself. "Candice and Ken would call me a dumbass. And they'd be right. But they'd also be wrong. I'd also be a sore-ass!"

He laughed again, and searched his backpak to see if he had brought his hat. He hadn't. He cursed to himself, laughing, and then looked at what he _had_ brought.

He had with him bandages, not normal bandaids, but the hospital kind of bandages. He also had a few onigiri, and some of the ramen his roommate had made the day before. He had a manga that he didn't think he'd be reading any time soon, some random ingredients in a really small fridge (which he found odd, as he didn't remember packing the chibi-chibi-fridge). He had a few lighters, and some matches in where the rain could not get them, along with a few packs of cigarettes (Players brand, two packs, Silver, and Extra-light, and DeMaurie, king, light). He had his laptop (which he was surprised to find still could access the internet). He also found, in one of the pockets, the GBA SP he'd been looking for two days before his trip. He found a pad of paper, some pencils, and pens, and an eraser, something he thought would be completely useless (this was actually a deck of tarot cards), and his book the told him every days horoscope for a whole year (he thought perhaps this would be a bit useful).

While he was putting his stuff away his dejimon came back, and there was a long silence. He decided to leave his laptop out, and then zipped his bag up.

"So," He said. "Where did you two go?"

"Well..." Vmon said. "Dra went to gather some herbs and stuff that might be useful later on, and I kinda stunk and needed a quick bath..."

"We're sorry Ryo..." Dra mumbled. "You could have gotten hurt within the time we were gone, and one of us should have stayed behind. But we both went off, and we're sorry."

Ryo looked at Dra. Dra was kicking at the ground tentatively, and looking back at him.

"Dra, V," Ryo said. "Don't worry about it, I was only curious. Its just that I woke up and no one was around, and I wondered where ya went! I'm not mad or anything, but next time at least leave me a note." And he lightly punched V in the cheek, and chuckled.

_I am the oldest Destined Warrior. _He thought. _I am the one who's been here the most, who's seen the most, and knows the most dejimon allies. If the others are here... They're gonna need me. And soon. Especially Ken, if he's with them._

Ryo turned his laptop back on and looked to see if any of his old Destined Warrior friends were online on MSN. None. Out of eight, not a one. Not even the ones who were always on at this particular time.

_Doesn't mean a thing..._ Ryo thought. _Any single one of them could be off with family. Or out with someone they know. It is the summer, and I am not the only one who has a life outside the internet..._ He sighed, and then remembered somethng Candice told him when he'd asked her when she ever lived her life.

_"Ryo..."_ She'd said._ "The internet **is** my life. There's really nothing else for me. I have no friends around here, and my family are so distant and cold its like I don't even know them... My life is lived online. Everyone I know is online, and eveyone I love is online. The only person in town that I even get along with is Jeff, and he's really busy with something right now. He said he'd get in touch in August, though. So thats all I have to look forward too. My life, in all other respects, is online."_

Now, he'd probably have thought that Jeff had taken Candice somewhere, but it was only July, not August, and Jeff was probably still busy. And Candice stayed in a constant state of logged in-ness, unless she was going to be away for days, in which case she would log out. And she was _off line_ right now. Where else would she be? And if she were here, well, that meant that at least some of the others were with her, if not all.

Then one of the older ones logged in.


	16. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Neo hit the laptop that he had accidentally stolen from future shop when he was summoned - he had been holding it, and it was all reset except for its internet access - which, on the first day, he had used to install MSN - though he found it extremely coincidental that the net access was still in - he had just been transported without warning, and he hoped to god he wasn't transpoted back to the future shop. He hit it twice more, and then it finally logged him into his MSN account.

"Oh!" He said. "Ryo's on! I wonder, what's he doing?"

Never Ever Over says:

Yo! Ryo! S'up?

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Nothin' much. You?

Never Ever Over says:

Meh.

Never Ever Over says:

Could be better situation-wise. I'm back in teh Digital World (OF DOOM!)

Never Ever Over says:

So far Sara hasn't gotten stabby.

Never Ever Over says:

And no one has been stabbed.

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

You too? I thought you may have been summoned, so I came in to see what was up with this palce! XP We should meet up, where are you?

Never Ever Over says:

Um...

Never Ever Over says:

At least 50 feet above an ocean...

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

O.O Oro...?

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

How so?

Never Ever Over says:

Well, let me explain:

So far we've found that Candice and T.J. are now friends, which we had just found out when Sara was "attacked" (not so much as she saw a dejimon that freaked her out and she wanted to kill it), and we ran to help, but Pheo (Pheonixmon) told us all to halt.

Never Ever Over says:

Then Candice ran forward and started to speak in this odd language that I've never heard before, and Pheo responded oddly at first, but then decided to let us go. And Candice explained a whole bunch of stuff about Pheo and the other Ominous Ones (I think she said "chatla")

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Ok, seems normal enough for the Digital world.

Never Ever Over says:

Oh, and apparently Candice was born here and isn't Human.

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

O.O Ok, now thats a lie!

Never Ever Over says:

No, seriously!

Never Ever Over says:

She said that! She said "Look at me, I'm not Human! Theres no way!"

Never Ever Over says:

And then she said "Oh, Neo, your so hot, I wish I could have hot sex with you!"

Radcal, Young, Obsessive says:

That last part HAS to be a lie! XD

Never Ever Over says:

Damn you and your perceptive perceptiveness! XD

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Yup, damn my perceptive perceptiveness, I'm so perceptively perceptive, damn, I am! XD

Never Ever Over says:

Shush now. The point is a lot of stuff has come to light, and you and us need to meet up as soon as Pheo takes us to the mountain.

Never Ever Over says:

Although I'm not sure you can get to the mountain without flying...

Never Ever Over says:

I'll ask... five minutes later,(lol)

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

sarcasm Oh, hahaha, you are so very funny. /sarcasm 

Never Ever Over says:

I was gonna tell you, but now I think I'll keep to myself the info.

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Don't you dare! I was kidding!

Never Ever Over says:

So was I! XD

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

NOT FUNNY HAROLD!

Never Ever Over says:

DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Never Ever Over says:

Anyways, you can get to the mountain if Veedramon or Monodramon carry you there... Or both. Iether way.

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Iether is not a word. Is it?

Never Ever Over says:

I'm not sure...

Never Ever Over says:

Don't get shirty about it.

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Don't make up words!

Never Ever Over says:

I didn't make it up, its a real word!

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Yeah, right.

Never Ever Over says:

Seriously...

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Whatever.

Never Ever Over says:

Bah! I'll just email you the directions, and I'll see you soon. (Get a ditionary, shirty bugger...)

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

You're gonna get a smack when I see you.

Never Ever Over says:

ITS JUST A WORD!!!

Never Ever Over has blocked you, and may not reply.

Radical, Young, Obsessive says:

Stupid bastard. Just email already.

Neo closed the window, hoping Ryo didn't save that conversation - it wasn't one of they're best. As he wrote out the directions that Pheo was telling him one of the others ran to Pheo's left and hurled off the side. Neo was so glad he wasn't underneath, instead of on, Pheo, as that probably would have landed on him, what with his horrible luck and all.

"Ok, now, lets see..." Neo said as he looked through his list of addresses for Ryo's.

Finally he found it and sent the email off.

"Oh," Pheo called back. "We're here!"

"Very good, lets wait for Ryo to get here." Neo called back.

"Very well," Pheo replied. "If it pleases the young mistress."

"Ketra Meor!" Candice cried. "I miss Ryo so much!"

Pheo landed and they sat and ate and waited fro Ryo.


	17. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen.

_"Ofin stop this foolishness!" The Wise Woman yelled. "You know as well as I do that the Humans would NEVER invade us like that!"_

_"Baba, you are a fool!" The Beautiful yelled back. "You can't see that they are trying!"_

_"This band of rebels!" The Wise Woman cried. "They are but a handful of the ones, and there are many, who would not allow the other Humans to take our land from us! We are in no immediate danger!"_

_Ofin sighed angrily and started to pace. Baba was right in some respects. There were Humans who wouldn't allow it, but not enough._

_"Better to close the doors to all..." The Beautiful reasoned to her old friend, "Then to take any risk."_

_"That was fair enough," The Werewolf agreed. "Ofin was right to shut off the comunications. But Baba is correct about there being more that would not let it happed then there are that would want it."_

_"Thank you Garu." The Wise Woman told her friend. "Ofin, you must stop this madness. At least open the gates to the Destined Warriors, new and old, and potential. Because the potential Warriors will not take over. They are too young."_

_"They also will want to keep it all for themselves," The Werewolf agreed. "And not tell the adults, so we'll have nothing to worry about. Let the Children, and the Warriors, old and retired or young and still active, come and go as they please! That's all we want!"_

Ofin woke up sweating, and shaking violently. She'd had this dream several times before. Ever since they really said that to her. Now she wondered if that might be right.

_The Destined Warriors..._ She thought. _They will protect this place, always. Maybe I am wrong to kick them out... But no.. They might be just as bad. I cannot risk it._

Ofin walked over and drew her curtains. Light flooded in and absorbed all the precious black that had filled her room. Her armor she had exchanged for a beautiful night gown, and her hair was out of its pony tail. She brushed it back in. But instead of putting her armor back on she put on pants and a shirt.

"If Sakuyamon can wear Human-style street clothing then so can I." She told herself.

Her outfit consisted of sunglasses and a long sleeved white shirt that fanned out when the sleeves came to the elbow, like dresses for her arms. Her pants were denim and laced up at the outer sides to about where her hips began. Over her shirt she had on a denim vest, on which she had buttoned up four out of seven buttons, which was to just about the center - in all respects - of her large bust.

One of her servants came in and gasped.

"M-my... Queen?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." She replied. "How do I look?"

"M-ma-mar-marvelous!" He stammered. "Positively marvelous!

"Good." She smirked. "That's just what I wanted to hear. I'm going out, get me one guard, and tell him to stay with me at all times under order of the Queen. Protect me with his life. But don't tell him who I am. Let him think I am Human."

Ofin had never done this before. She wondered if it would work. She'd have to be humble. She went to her desk and scribbled a note that told the guard to allow her to buy anything, talk to anyone, and go anywhere as long as he was with her (except in the bathroom, of course), and that if she escaped it was alright, she'd only come back to the castle. Then she signed it and gave it to the servant, and got out as much of her hidden money as she could carry in her Human style purse.

Her purse, being one of the finest ever made, was black leather, and had a keychain hanging on it, with three keys. One for her bedroom; one for her Castle door; and one for secret reasons. The keychain itself was a character from a Human Anime Show called Tokyo Mew Mew. She was positive that it was Mew Zakuro. When she had everything she needed she ran out of her room, locked it, and ran to meet the guard in the main hall. She got there before him. She thanked her gods, and waited patiently. Her wing, she realized, needed to be hidden, so she called upon her gods, and they suddenly were gone.

When finally the guard appeared walking down the hall to meet her, and this had taken about ten minutes, she gave him the Human gesture called a peace sign. The guard, recognizing the sign, made it back to her, and they smiled. Having taken the liberty to mask her voice with a British accent, Ofin shook the guards hand and introduced herself.

"H'lo there." She said. "I'm... Ky Lin. It's nice to meet you."

"Ah, such a strange name." He replied. "It's nice to meet you also, I am Nite King, a Knightmon."

"I find that name strange, but we'll just call it even." Ofin smiled. Her eyes were hidden by the sunglasses.

"Very well." He agreed. "So, where do you want to go?"

"To town." Ofin replied. "I want to buy junk for a bit, and then go on a tiny little adventure-like walk!"

"Alright, alright, we'll shop first." He agreed. and off they went.

In town Ofin looked at all the wonderful things she could find. She went to every store, and every hidden shop, and every market place she could get to, and bought many wonderful trinkets. She got jewelery, clothing, weapons, books, and tea. She also got toys, and games, and other fun things, and then when she was almost done she found a place that looked so interesting she couldn't help but go in.

"Oh, Nite lets go here!" She exclaimed, and ran in. He followed her.

Inside the building was a door to a room. But there was no actual door in the doorway, just beads and a veil. Ofin went through the beads and veil, and was shocked at who was sitting there. She hoped she wasn't recognized, as right before her was one of the most renowned Dejimon in the Digital World. Pheo and Aqui would die if they saw this, because it was not right. In front of Ofin a this very moment was the exact same person she had in prison right now. Only it wasn't. Holy Angemon was not one-of-a-kind.

_Ang, you bastard, you have a brother, don't you?" _She thought

"Hello pretty child." The Dejimon said. "Its not everyday a Human comes in here. Well... Not anymore at least. I'm Haru. How can I help you?"

"Y-y-you can start by callin me Ky Lin, as its my name." Ofin replied.

"Pretty name you have there, Ky Lin." He purred. Nite put his hand on his sword, ready to draw if Haru got out of line. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you do?" Ofin asked.

"Many things, pretty child." Haru replied. "Would you like me to show you the merchandise? Or are you here for something else?"

"I don't know what I am here for," Ofin replied. "I just want to browse merchandise, and find out what else you it is that you do."

"Well," Haru purred out. "I can do whatever you want."

"What do you mean by..." She asked him. "Whatever I want?"

"Anything at all." He replied. "Within limits, of course. Nothing sexual, and no killing or destruction."

Ofin sighed, and waved him off.

"Just show me the merchandise." She told Haru.

"Very Well." Haru replied, and took her hand, leading her into the back room.

Ofin gasped. Against the walls were five tables. They covered every wall in the room, and were covered in different trinkets, jewels, toys, accessories, and miscellaneous junk. Ofin couldn't believe it. She saw things that she'd not seen in ages, and things that she'd never seen before in her life.

And _on_ the walls were more weapons than she could count with her eyes. Swords, lances, axe's, daggers, staves, mace's, guns, shields, and more that she couldn't name. It was a warriors dream. She ran to the center of the room and stared at everything. She was like a kid in a candy store. She ran to the farthest table from the door, and looked at all the stuff on it, walking up and down the table looking for something to catch her eye, but nothing. She went to the table to her right and looked at all the junk, again walking up and down, looking for something to catch her eye. Again, nothing.

Then to the right again, looking for something, finding nothing. She went like this until the last table, finally something caught her eye.

"What's this bobble?" She asked Haru.

"That 'bobble' is called a tamagothci." Haru replied. "Its a Human pet toy, I thought you'd know about it."

"S'rry, dear Deji." Ofin cooed. "I've never seen one. I'm not so well versed in toys and pop culture. But thanks to you I have just found a new love. Tamagotchi, eh?"

"Yes. Tamagotchi." Haru replied.

"How much?" She asked.

"50 gold pieces, you want it?" He replied.

"For sure. Its interesting." She replied. "Does it come with instructions? Or is the booklet here cost separate amounts of gold?"

"No, the book is included." Haru nodded at her purse. "50 pieces of gold, please."

Ofin handed him the gold, and looked for something else to catch her eye, slipping the Tamagotchi into her pocket. The tab had not yet been pulled out, so the batteries were probably still brand-new.

She was now looking at the weapons. She looked at the swords first, but noting looked good for here there, so she went and looked at all the other weapons. Axes weren't her thing, and neither were maces. She didn't like the shields and lances, but the staves caught her eye. She looked through them, and found a nice one, probably solid gold. It was as tall as her, around 5"9, and it was inscribed. The inscription was written in a language she couldn't read.

"What's that say?" She asked Haru.

"'All's fair in love and war, and to ashes you'll return.'" Haru replied. "I'm not quite sure what it means."

"Ashes?" She whispered to herself. "How much?"

"100 gold pieces." Haru replied.

"I'll take it." Ofin sighed and pulled the gold out of her purse, and once again handed it to Haru. Then she handed the stave to Nite, and went back to looking around. A weapon she couldn't name, a curved stave with a two sided blade on both ends, caught her eye.

"Whasat?" She asked.

"Swallow." Haru told her.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Its a swallow.

"Oh!" Ofin was relieved. "How much?"

"246 gold pieces." Haru sighed.

Ofin took the gold from her purse, again, and gave it to Haru. Then she handed the Swallow to Nite, who tried not to cut himself on it. Finally a ring caught her eye, that she had not seen before. She picked it up, and Haru sighed.

"77 gold pieces." He told her, and she gave him the gold, too occupied with the ring to talk.

The ring consisted of a band of woven gold with a rope-like spike sticking up into a large Amethyst.

"Its part of a set, you can have the other eleven for 179 gold pieces, at a bargain." Haru told her, pulling the box with the others out from under the table.

"Very well." she whispered. "I'll take them!"

"Very good. I could get rich off of only three customers like you, you know?" He told her.

"Shushi. I'm not coming back here for a long time." She replied.

"Oh?" Haru asked, as she handed him the gold, and he gave her the box with the other rings.

"Yes, I'm only on a once a year shopping spree that her Majesty Queen Ofin has allowed me to have." She replied. "Name these stones for me."

"Put the purple one in the box, and I will." He told her, and once she had he pointed to the one beside it and began. "Garnet, the January stone. Amethyst, the February stone. Aquamarine, the March stone. Diamond, the April stone. Emerald, the May stone. Pearl, the June stone. Ruby, the July stone. Peridot, the August stone. Sapphire, the September stone. Opal, the October stone. Topaz, the November stone. And Turquoise, the December stone."

All the stones were on bands of woven, rope-like gold, and, Ofin suspected, all had the rope-like spike jutting into them. They were all octagonal, and Ofin suspected she'd never have to wear any other rings ever again, because these were the most beautiful she'd ever seen.

"Haru, is this a pawn shop or something?" She asked.

"No, not quite." Haru replied. "People do sell me they're trinkets, but I also acquire them other ways. Sometimes I find them, sometimes a theif will leave them here to avoid the law, sometimes a Human brings something and forgets it. All of these are randomly aqquired."

"Sounds like a fun job." Ofin commented.

"Indeed it is, Ky Lin." Haru replied.

"Well, I'm done here. Maybe I'll come talk to you again some time." Ofin said. She motioned for Nite to leave, and went to do so herself.

"Just a moment," Haru said, before she reached the door.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your name, it's not really Ky Lin, is it?" He asked her.

"Of course it is." She told him.

"Ah, but you cannot fool me. I'll let you keep up your illusion, Ofin, but you cannot fool me."

Ofin looked at Haru, distressed, and left, mumbling something about him being insane.

Once Ofin and Nite had taken the stuff she had bought back to the castle, Ofin pulled him by the hand back out the door, and down a random path.

"We're walking!" She commanded him.

"Ok, ok!" He replied.

She dragged him for some time, and then he broke free and followed her. They walked and walked for hours, and it still was hours from getting dark. Then they saw someone camped, and Ofin took the care to hide herself, and watch him make his lunch.

"You can come on out." The Human boy called at her. "I know you are there. I won't hurt you."


	18. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty.

Ryo sighed, and looked at the bushes.

"Come on, I haven't got all day!" He called. "Come and join me for lunch if you aren't my enemy!"

Slowly a girl emerged from the bushes with a Knightmon. She looked at him, and her sunglasses hid her eyes, but he was sure she was scared.

"Whats your name?" He asked her.

"Ky Lin." She replied, meekly. Then, pointing to the Knightmon, she added: "And this is Nite King."

"Its nice to meet you, Ky Lin." Ryo replied. "My name is Akiyama Ryo. I'm just making lunch. Will you join me?"

Ky Lin flinched. Ryo smiled.

"I guess so." She replied.

"Great!" Ryo said, and clapped his hands. He turned his attention to the stew he had stopped moving to make.

"Where, Ryo, are you going?" Ky Lin asked. Nite nodded, as if to say _I would also like to know_.

"Just to a mountain, I think." He replied. "I'd have to check the directions that Neo sent me."

He sighed and got out his laptop. He clicked around a bit, and then sighed again.

"Yup, mountain, it says." Ryo sighed again. "Mountains suck. So steep. I hate them."

"Why are you going to a mountain?" Ky Lin asked.

"I'm not even sure." Ryo replied. "Neo just said 'meet me at the mountain,' so I will."

"He bosses you around a lot, then?" Ky lin asked, sighing.

"Not really." Ryo replied, smiling, and scratching the back of his head. "Just lately he's been telling me to meet him at weird places, and being as curious as I am, I go and meet him."

Ryo was telling half-truths to this girl, he didn't know who she was, or if she was on his side, so he didn't trust her. Which is where Candice would have failed, he supposed.

Suddenly his computer made the noise that signified a new email, and both jumped. Ryo went over and checked it, and it was from Neo.

"Neo says..." Ryo began. "Something about Ofuanimon cuting contact with the Human world, and something about it being evil, and whatnot..."

Ky Lin shook her head.

"Nuh-uh!" She told him. "Ofin is not evil. She only did that because..."

"Go on," Ryo said. "I'm willing to listen, and if you can prove it, then I may be willing to try and explain it to them."

"Ofin..." Ky Lin began again. "Cut the Humans out because she felt they were swarming, and felt that they might try to take over..."

Ryo blinked, and nodded his head.

"A truly just reason." He said to himself. Nite King stepped forward, and dropped his sword next to Ky Lin.

"Anyone who believes in the Queen is worth my sword." He told Ky Lin, and turned to Ryo. "And anyone who is willing to believe is worth my trust." Nite King sat down. "Lady Ky Lin, please continue." He said, and closed his eyes.

Ky Lin shifted uneasily, unsure of herself.

"Ofin has been thinking about opening the world back up to **only** the Destined Warriors..." Ky Lin informed them. "But is having doubts about any Human. She only trusts me because... She's known me for a long time...

"She would let the Destined Warriors back in to come and go as they please, but... She fears they have been set against her, and she is right, from what you've told me.

"She just wants someone to listen to her side of the story, but no one is willing. Most dejimon outside her small city have grown to almost hate her, she fears.

"No one wants to listen, they just think they're right and she's wrong, don't they?"

Ryo nodded.

"My companions..." Ryo began, then corrected himself. "**Ex**-companions... would never believe something like this... But I've been coming and going from here since before any of the others knew me, and since before my first real group adventure with the others." Ryo took Ky Lins hand. "Do you understand that? I've been coming and going since before the first time the first Destined Warriors were called to duty. That makes me the **first**, the original, Destined Warrior; the one who's known, and know's this world better than any other Human." Ryo was staring right into Ky Lins eyes. Or would be, if not for her sunglasses.

Ky Lin shifted her body a bit, and nodded.

"Yes," She replied. "I understand. And you are the oldest in age, as well, are you not? If you are the first, surely you are the oldest in age..." Ryo Nodded.

"Yes, I am." He replied. "I'm 19. The second oldest if Jeff, only a year behind me. He might believe... But I can't risk it yet."

Ky Lin looked over to Nite King, and he nodded.

"Will you come to the castle with me," She asked. "Instead of go to the mountain first? You can go after, but I want you to meet Ofin, and see with your own eyes that she's not... Evil..."

"Let me E-Mail Neo, and tell him to hold tight til I get there," Ryo replied. "I have to tell him I'm stopping off at an old friends place first."

"Thank you," Ky Lin said, smiling. And then, to herself: "You have no clue what that means to me."

"You say something?" Ryo asked.

"Me? No." She replied. A smile graced her beautiful lips. "Must have been the whispering wind."


	19. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty One.

Neo checked his e-mail again, and saw that Ryo had sent word that he'd be delayed by stopping at an old friends house.

"At a time like this?" He asked the email. "Alright, we'll hold off."

"W'sup Neo?" Jun asked.

"Ryo's going to be delayed by stopping off at an old friends house." Neo replied to his girlfriend. "He says some unfinished buisiness from last time he was here has come up, and he has to tend to it. He says at the most he'll be delayed one day. At the least, four hours."

"At a time like this?" Jun cried. Neo whispered 'thats what I just said!' as Jun continued. "He may be the oldest one, but he can't hold us up like this all he wants! We have a **WAR** to fight, don't we? And he's going galavanting around taking up old unfinished buisness with people from a long time ago?! I'm going to kick him when I see him!"

The others had gathered to hear Jun rant, so that they'd be caught up on the situation and Neo wouldn't have to explain all of it.

"Ryo's gone to bug someone, and he'll be delayed." Ken translated. The others nodded, and Jun ranted some more in the background. Eventually she was just ranting at the walls of the crater, who's mouth was at the top of the mountain, and stretched all the way to its base, widening the whole way down(it was hollow, to be blunt). Soon after she realized it was no good, she gave up with a sigh and a sweatdrop.

"Don't you guys listen to me anymore?" She asked, seeing them all doing they're own things.

"Nope." A few of them said at once, and Candice sighed.

"Jun, when you rant like that there is no point to listen, because you pretty much repeat yourself, just re-worded." Candice told her. "So basically... No, we don't listen past the point you just start rewording stuff. Its pointless." Jun fell over, and then Candice helped her back up.

"Oh well," Jun sighed. "At least I got a good ranting out, and wont need to until somethng else makes me explode." Candice just sighed.

Ken and Mark took advantage of the situation to sit and form hypothsis' on DNA Evolving with they're Dejimon partners.

"I think it would stay in effect until one ran out of energy," Mark told Ken. "If its at all possible. Or until the Human-in-Dejimon-form wanted to devolve."

"That makes sense..." Ker replied. "But it would be more logical if it held in effect until one wanted to devolve, and if neither did, it lasted until eventually one wanted to."

"Ah, a good theory!" Mark agreed, holding up one finger, with his hand to his chin. If he'd had a beard, he'd be stroking it. "Allow me to elaborate on it."

"Go right ahead!" Ken smiled as he spoke, and patted Mark on the back. "I'd love to hear what you have to say in elaboration!"

"What if, I ask you," Mark began, smiling deviously. "What if neither wanted to devolve ever, but the people around them wanted them to?"

"Ah!" Ken remarked, holding his right elbow with his left hand, and his chin with his right, and furrowing his brow. "Something would have to make them devolve eventually, ne?"

"Deffinately." Mark replied, shrugging. "Something like both running out of energy. They could stay together if at least one had energy, but if both ran out..." Here he slammed his fist into the opposite hand, creating a loud noise, and continued. "Bam, they split. Makes sense, ne?"

"Yeah, it does." Ken agreed, nodding. He made a hand gesture, as if to say 'analogy time', and then spoke again. "Kinda like a Jet can run to the nearest airport on one engine, but if the other goes too... You're fucked."

"Exactly!" Mark agreed. "Although I wouldn't have put it so bluntly."

"Oh well." Ken said, shrugging. "You hang around Daisuke as much as I do and thats what happens. He's turned into such a punk lately... And gotten strangely close to Takeru... Who's gone through two changes... From unconcerned with all the stereotype junk to prep to punk..."

"I," Mark stated. "Do not need to know about the soap-operic lives of young Destined Warriors. Sank yew." Ken laughed.

"I guess you are right." He said, chuckling. "Its none of your buisness what goes on in my home life anyways, so I have no clue why I told you."

"Well," Mark smiled. "Does it matter why you told me? I was not with this group the first time they came through here, true, and so the others see me as inexperienced, which is true enough, but I learn quickly. Maybe you see that, and subconciously regard me as worthy of the title of Destined Warrior. And maybe we could be friends. Not just because we're on the team, but because we get along."

Ken looked at Mark, and his smile faded.

"Cordenza," He said. "We dont' think you are unworthy, we just think you are inexperienced, and we have to show you. Everyone wants to be friends on this team except for Sara. (She just wants to stab shit...)" Ken put his hand on Marks shoulder, and smiled again, weakly. "And if you want to be my friend, then I will not say no."

"Then we are friends." Mark replied. He shifted slightly, and his smile, which had waned when Ken's did, returned to his face. "Are we on first name basis here?"

"Sure," Ken replied. "You can call me Ken, and I will call you Mark, if you'd like that."

"I would," Mark exclaimed. "I would like that a lot, Ken-kun."

"Thats great." Ken said, and took his hand off the other teens shoulder. Mark suddenly looked uneasy.

"Ken-kun, don't hate me, but..." Mark started. Ken tilted his head slightly to the right. "When this is over... Do you think you and I could...?" Mark trailed off.

"Mark-san," Ken said. "When this is over, if you mean to ask me out, I'm afraid that as much as I would love to accept... I can't."

"Why not?" Mark asked, his expression very upset. "Whats stopping it? Society?"

"No, Motomiya Daisuke." Ken replied, bluntly.

"Daisuke?" Mark asked.

"Dais-chan is..." Ken started. "Dais-chan is my current boyfriend. And as much as I'd love to be with you, I can't because I am in love with him. If it ever stops working in my favor, I'll let you know, though." Ken replied.

"Isn't Daisuke..." Mark asked. "Jun's brother? Is that why she's been a bit uneasy around you?"

"Yes." Ken replied. "But she's slowly begun to accept it. She wishes Dais-chan were here, I bet. She doesn't hate him, but he thinks she does. Vice Versa, too."

"You mean Daisuke doesn't hate Jun," Mark stated. "But thinks Jun hates him, and Jun doesn't hate Daisuke, but thinks he hates her, but they don't hate eachother, they just think they do?"

"Something like that," Ken nodded. "Yes."

"Man, that..." Mark mumbled. "Would suck a lot if that were to happen to me."

"The reason I'm so concerned that Dais-chan is getting so close to Takeru-san..." Ken started, uneasy. "And they have much in common... Is that I think Dais might leave me for Takeru-san." He sighed, and put his face in his laft hand. "But I think Dais-chan also wants to stay my friend, which would make sense, we were part of a team, and our Dejimon DNA together, so I'm sure that I too wouldn't want to lose the friendship. Maybe if..." Ken stopped short of finishing the sentence, and looked over to Neo. "Oh, I'm just going to shut up. I'll talk to you later, I want to go borrow Neo's computer to talk to Dais-chan." Ken got up, and smiled weakly at Mark, and walked off.

"Talk to you later..." Mark agreed, under his breath. "I'll hold you to that,"

Ken sighed, and walked over to Neo. Neo looked up, and smiled.

"Need something?" He asked.

"May I use the computer?" Ken asked the older boy.

"Sure, no problem..." Neo replied. "I was just playing hexic anyways, to kill time." Neo shut the program, and handed the labtop to Ken, smiling.

"Thank you, Neo-sama." Ken said, with a bow, and went to find a corner to sit in.

Ken sighed softyl as his back pushed against the wall, and he slid into siting position. He crossed his legs, and sat the labtop in his lap, moving the roller mouse ball to click the internet icon, and activate the access. He clicked the MSN Icon, and typed in his email address, and password, then hit the sign-in button, and let the browser and messenger services open up. He checked his email, and who was online, and was not surprised to see Daisuke was not online. He sighed again, and noticed Takeru was online, so he clicked the blondes sign-in-name and typed him a message.

Ken says:

Takeru-san, are you there?

TakeTaka says:

Yeah, I'm here Ken-san.

TakeTaka says:

Something up?

Ken says:

Not really, Takeru-san. I'm just missing Daisuke. Have you seen him?

TakeTaka says:

No, not really... I was with him and Hika-dono the other night, at the park, just after you went missing. Where are you?

Ken says:

Long story. -.-;;

TakeTaka says:

Explain.

Ken says:

I'm in the Digital World. Remember how we couldn't get in last time we tried? Well, it pulled me in, and dropped me down with a few of my companions from a long time ago, and some new kids.

Ken says:

And Dais-chans older sister, one of my oldest companions. Though we promised to pretend not to know eachother except through Dais-chan. Which is why he doesn't know.

TakeTaka says:

Bastard!

Ken says:

Takeru-san, I don't know why you just said that, but it was not called for.

TakeTaka says:

Its Daisuke now, I pushed Takeru over just to type that.

Ken says:

OMG, Dais-chan! I am so sorry, it was Jun's idea and... And... I didn't know what else to do!

TakeTaka says:

That is NOT why you are a bastard! You went to the Digital World without me! How could you?

Ken says:

Its not like I had a choice! The Digital World forced me into it!

TakeTake says:

Just like you haven't been having impure thoughts about Miyako-dono, eh?

Ken says:

That has nothing to do with this! And... Why did Takeru say you weren't there when you are? Are you two hiding something from me?

TakeTaka says:

... I dunno, ask him.

Ken says:

You are cheating on me with him, aren't you?

TakeTaka says:

No, we're just friends.

Ken says:

Motomiya Daisuke, don't lie. If you are cheating on me with Takeru-san, and I have had the sinking feeling that you have been for a month now (I thought I heard you whisper his name last time we made love), then you should tell me truthfully, and I wont be angry, I wont

Ken says:

Yell or scream next time I see you, and I'll let you go, and let you be with him.

TakeTaka says:

Ken, you... Ken, let me go now, then. Just tell me I'm free.

Ken says:

Motomiya Daisuke, you are free. We're over.

TakeTaka says:

Thank you, Ken. Still my friend?

Ken says:

Still your friend.

TakeTaka says:

Here's Takeru back. Don't kill him... . ;;

Ken says:

I wont.

TakeTaka says:

Dais has a strong push. o.o;;

TakeTaka says:

I'm sorry we lied to you. And I'm sorry it had to be like this... read the conversation

Ken says:

Its alright. Don't worry about it. I finally understand exactly why Jun has been so uneasy talking to me recently. She was torn between her brother and her friend. And she chose family, which was the right thing to do, but also the wrong thing. She did good.

TakeTaka says:

So it wasn't her that told you, that wasn't why you thought we were having an affair?

Ken says:

No, tell Dais that Jun misses him, and she didn't snitch. I figured it out on my own.

TakeTaka says:

Dais is surprised. Very very surprised. .O;; Loud and surprised.

Ken says:

Haha, thats Dais for ya.

Ken says:

Look, I gotta give this back to Neo, so I'll let you two go, kay?

TakeTaka says:

Aye, alright.

Ken says:

Oh, and you have a stupid sign-in-name.

Ken logged out before Takeru could reply. He just sat there for a few minutes, and then sighed, and got up. He gave the labtop back to Neo and went to find a place to be alone. On the way, he poked Mark, and whispered something to him.

"Dais is free."

Mark looked at him, puzzled.

Ken continued walking to the other side of the bottom of the large crater, and finally curled up against the wall, by himself. He layed there for a long time.


	20. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter TwentyTwo.

She sighed at Damien, and looked away. He was staring at her again, and they were on the move now. The large carriages were drawn by Monochromon, and most of the Dejimon who could manage keeping up were out of the carriages, while the smaller ones, and the humanoid ones, as well as Cassandrew and Damien, were in the carriages. Labramon had evolved to Shiisamon again, to manage a run on the outside. She needed the run anyways. Presently Cassandrew wondered if her final evoloution was something large like Shiisamon, or something Humanoid, like Sakuyamon. The elder looked over to her.

"Cassandrew, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No," Cassandrew replied, shaking her head, and smiling at Sakuyamon.

When Cassandrew saw her she got a floaty feeling. It was differnet than the tight feeling in her stomach that made her want to be near Damien, and also want to be away from him at the same time. Damien moved a bit farther away from her, to try and keep his weird state of mind from coming back, and was obviously losing the battle. The sun was almost at the noon point.

"Damien," Cassandrew said, tentatively.

"Mm?" He replied.

"When this is over, I'll give you a chance..." She told him. He looked at her.

"Give me a chance?" He asks.

"Us, you and me." She replied.

"Are..." He began. "Are you sure?"

"Daimonds and Guns." She states, simply.

"What?" He asks.

"The Transplants, Diamonds and Guns, he says "No one lives forever! In fact, we all die!", and he's right. And I'm thinking if we don't die during this thing we're doing now..." She trailed off.

"Cas..." Damien whispers. "We'll make it. Both of us. Thats a promise!"

"Very reasurring." Cassanderw whispers.

They stopped about twenty minutes ago to make lunch, and now everyone was eating. Cassandrew just picked at her food. Not that it was not good, just that she had a lot on her mind. She started to wonder about those other kids.

_Wait..._ She thought. _They could be older than I think... Maybe we should go find them..._

She swished her hair to behind her head, it was annoying her over her shoulder. She ate a bit of the food. Miso Soup, and Yakitori Chicken, followed by Green and Yellow Layered Cakes. _Gotta hand it to Damein, he's a good cook._ As Cassandrew thought more about those other digidestineds, she weighed the pros of having them at a lower amount than the cons, and decided against finding them.

_However..._ She thinks. _If they find us, I wont obect... They really could be older than I think..._

She finished eating in time to help everyone pack up and get going again.


	21. Chapter TwentyThree

Alexander sighed. _I wish they would call my by my real name... Instead of just 'That Janus Kid'..._ He looked around. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, and all he had was Pico. _Maybe I should stop pulling pranks... Show them I can be grown up just as much as they can... And they might start to treat me more like a member of this team, and a friend... _

"Alex... Are you ok?" Pico asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexander replied. "Better than fine."

"So, are we going to pull a prank now?" Pico asked. "While we're waiting?"

"No..." Alex said. "No pranks. I'm through."

"Are you serious!" Pico asked, extremely surprised. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I told you. I'm perfectly alright." Alexander replied.

He got up and stormed off, to the other side of the crator, near a small pond and a cave.

"Why should I even care if they miss me?" He asked the water, taking off his shoes and dipping his feet into the pond. "They don't treat me like I have an opinion... Why should I stay?"

"Do you trust them, Alex?" A voice asked, from the cave.

"Who are you?" Alexander asked, stupified.

"I asked you first," the voice replied, "do you trust them?"

"Yes." Alexander replied.

"Then that, Alex, is why you stay with them." The voice replied. Alexander heard a few loud thumps, each louder than the last. Finally, after a few seconds of louder and louder thumps, a large, majestic, Gryphon-like Dejimon appeared.

He had a steel helmet, with a long spike up the back, over what appeared to be an eagles head, and his front feet were eagle's talons. The rest of his body was that of a tiger, and his tail turned into a snake. His wings were large and brownish grey, with a red underside.

"I'm Guri, the Gryphon." He said.

"Guri-sama..." Alexander whispered.

"Alex..." Guri began, "I have a task for you..."

"What is it, Guri-sama?" Alexander asked, enthusiastically. He was glad that someone was truly speaking to him with regard.

"I want you to take care of someone for me." Guri said. "Two very important people."

"Of course!" Alexander replied. "Anything for you." He was so happy that something important was being trusted to him.

"Alex," Guri said, seriously, "I wouldn't trust this to you if I didn't think you could handle it. Perhaps, I think, you might be able to restore _his_ faith in everything." Guri sighed. "Lord knows the other one has tried, and tried..."

"I will do my best, for you, Guri-sama." Alexander reassured him. He smiled. The Gryphon smiled back, then turned his head to the side and let out a small roar. A few minutes later a young boy and a young Dejimon came walking out of the cave. The boy looked seriously upset, like he had nothing to look forward to, nothing he believed in, and nothing to go back to. The Dejimon, with his deep orange-red mane, lighter orange-red fur, and bright orange-yellow eyes, was leading the boy, and he looked very upset at the fact that his partner was so down and out. Alexander shook his head, his short, blonde hair swaying slightly. He studied the boy, his short, brown hair, and almost lifeless blue eyes. He looked like a puppet.

"Alex," Guri said, "do you see what I meant?"

"Yes..." Alexander breathed.

While Alexander was on the opposite end of the crater, a tall, blonde, half angel, half demon with a leather half-jacket walked towards the group. He had on a white jumpsuit, which had a black ring going up the chest where it was open, down to just above his crotch. His blue eyes shimmered as he flicked his golden hair off his shoulder, and the gold markings on his face were odd.

"Destined Warriors?" He asked, his deep voice sending a chill up Sara's spine.

"Who are you?" Asked Jun.

"Ruchiemon." He replied. "But you can call me Rue." Two other Dejimon with him, small, cute, impish Dejimon, giggled and snickered at the Destined Warriors. "And this," he said, pointing to the male, and then the female, "is Parumon and Purumon." The two smiled, Puru curtsying, and Paru bowing.

"We're honored." They said, in unison, Paru's voice deep, though not quite as deep as Rue's, and Puru's voice dark, almost like a German accent.

"I'm Pue" Purumon said.

"And I'm Pae." Parumon grinned.

"How is it that you have found us?" Pheo asked.

"I knew Ofin before..." He trailed off, looking down, sad. "Well, I knew Ofin. I've come to try and maybe see if you needed any help."

"Ruchiemon was a small boy with several angels' wings, and a toga." Pheo said. "You are not him."

"Fuo-ru Daun Mode." Rue said, simply. Pheo's eyes seemed to widen.

"You..." She said. "You reached that level!"

"Yes." He replied, simply. He grinned, showing fangs. "Now I'm Angel AND Demon. I've become both. Now I have the powers of Beelzebumon, AND Holy Angemon. Bi Eru and Ang." Pheo blinked, and sighed.

"Indeed you do have power enough to beat one of them, but if they worked together?" Pheo said. "Don't be so smug. No one has ever had to make them work together. No one knows how strong they are together! I don't think anyone could beat them both together."

"We'll see about that, after I restore Ofin to normal." Rue said, glaring.

Alexander sighed.

"What are your names?" He asked the two he was supposed to take care of.

"I'm Fai, a Fureimon." Said Fai, bowing slightly. "His name is Aaron. He's... A Destined Warrior and I am his partner. Who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Janus." He told them. "I hold the crest of Restoration. I'm a Destined Warrior from before you two were together."

"A-an older one?" Fai asked.

"Yes. I'm assigned to take care of you, by Guri-sama." Alexander replied.

"But..." Fai began. "Where is your Dejimon?"

Just then, Pico flew over as fast as possible, smacking into the wall.

"Agh..." Pico said, and he got up. "Alex, Alex, no joke, Ruchiemon in Fuo—ru Daun mode, Rue-kun, has come to ask us if we need help! You have to come back!" Alexander turned to look back at his companions, and noticed a tall, dark stranger there.

"You're serious!" He breathed. "Aaron, Fai, you have to stick with me and Pico..." He said, turning back. Guri nodded in agreement, and Aaron suddenly blinked, and was in control again. Fai smiled.

"We have to stay with you?" He asked. "Can we have ice cream?"

"There's no time for that, child." Guri replied. "Just go with him."

"Ok..." Aaron said.

Fai took Aaron's hand, as Alexander ran back towards his companions, and he and Aaron ran after Pico and Alexander.

Rue sighed.

"Ofin was very special to me." His dark voice had a hint of sadness, and Pae and Pue looked sad as well.

"She was veeery special..." They said, in unison, again.

Pue walked over to Candice. "You," She said her slightly German accent alluring to Candice. "You know what its like to have someone very special to you suddenly go wrong..."

"Indeed I do..." Candice replied, leaning down to put her hand on Pue's shoulder.

Pae had, at the same time, gone to T.J.

"You know what its like to have someone special, and not know whether they liked you back..."

"Yes..." T.J. replied, crouching to allow Pae to clasp hands with him.

Rue smiled, sadly. Suddenly Alexander came running up, with a child and a Dejimon trailing him.

"Alex," said Candice, standing up. "You've accumulated a child, and another Dejimon!"

"I know, I'll explain later." He replied. "What going on?"

"Rue here wants to help." Jun said.

"Rue..." Alexander breathed.

"Another Destined Warrior?" Rue asked.

"Yes, I'm Alexander Janus." Alexander replied. He stuck his hand out for a hand shake. Rue accepted, lazily.

"You..." Alexander said. "You're Ruchiemon in Fuo—Ru Daun mode? You're a higher version of the last Dejimon who threatened the Digital World?"

"Yes," Rue replied, "I am. And you are a meddling child who stopped the first chaos ever, Mireniamon."

"Yes," Alexander agreed, "I am."

"And I'm thankful." Rue said. "Because that gave me... My opportunity to attempt to take over. And it gives me my newest opportunity, to take on Ang and Bi Eru."

"Just as long as you aren't attempting Digital World Conquest." Alexander told him, and Rue laughed.

"You're a great kid," Rue said, and slapped him on the shoulder. "No, no conquest for me anymore. I just want to finally best the two of them, and then hopefully kick it with my Ofin, if we can get her back to normal."

"Well, I hope it works out for everyone's best." Alexander remarked.

"So do I," Rue agreed. "So do I..."


	22. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four

_A large group of Gazimon gathers in an even larger room, to discuss the plan._

_"Now!" Boomed the one with the crown and cloak. "Now is the time to take the Pikushimon!"_

_"Yes! Now!" Cried the court, for that is what it was. The Gazimon were plotting, for quite some time now, to take the Pikushimon kingdom._

_"The time we have planned for, waited for, and wished for has come!" Cried the King; the one with the crown and cloak. "The Destined Warriors are occupied with something else, and we a free to take the Pikushimon!"_

_"Yes, free!" Cried the court. _

_"We'll have them, we'll rule them, and we'll destroy them!" Cried the King._

_"Those filthy urchins!" Cried the court._

_"You know the plan!" The King boomed, "Go get ready! We march tomorrow!"_

_"Yeah!" The court cried, and they filed out of the large room, to go to they're houses and apartments. To prepare for **war**_.

Ofin had fallen to her knees, her head in pain, as she saw it fuzzily. Ryo and Nite King were at her side in an instant, and were trying to find out what was wrong.

"T-the... Pikushimon..." She said, holding her head as if she were in a sever amount pain. "I-I need... To warn..." She let out a cry, and then she fainted.

"Ky Lin!" Ryo called out.

"This is bad..." Nite said. "We must get her to the palace immediately..."

"Right!" Ryo agreed. "Dra, V," He called out, "evo!"

Dra and V were suddenly surrounded in a bright light, and there stood Cyberdramon and Exveemon, both of which could fly.

"Ryo, we understand..." They said, and V took Ofin in his arms, Ryo climbing onto his back.

"Nite..." Ryo said, motioning towards Dra.

"Very well..." Nite said, and Dra allowed him onto his back. They flew, as fast as they could towards the castle.

When Ofin awoke, she was in a bed, with Ryo and Nite King by her side.

"Oh!" She said. "I've got to warn the Pikushimon!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Nite asked. "What do you need to warn them about?"

"The Gazimon... They... They want to attack tomorrow at dawn..." Ofin said, getting up, and pushing Ryo aside as he tried to stop her from moving. She ran to her room, and changed back into her armor as fast as she could; finding and retrieving her new Staff, and Swallow. She had put on a different helmet, this time. It wasn't her usual green one. It was one she had found in her room when she inhabited the castle for the first time. It was large, and red, fashioned in an ancient Roman style, and it was encrusted in jewels. Her wings were back, and the uppermost ones were covered in their usual gold casings. Nite King and Ryo found her like this, instead of Ky Lin.

"My queen..." Nite King bowed.

"Nite..." She replied, and began walking.

"M-my queen..." He said. "You know my name?"

"I know you..." She replied. "We must go now. Come. You and Ryo."

"Ofin is it?" Ryo asks.

"Yes, you may call me that." She replied. "But come now, Ryo. We must go. No time."

"No time..." He agreed.

"The Pikushimon." They both said.

"You know?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," Ofin replied, walking down the hall, with Ryo and Nite King at her side. "We must either go to them directly, or warn Juustin and Omi."

"Which would be faster?" Nite King asked.

"At this rate?" Ofin asked. "At this rate, without having to explain why, I'd say Omi and Juustin."

Puppetmon ran up to Ofin.

"Milady, I missed them..." He replied, and then noticed Ryo. "My, my, milady, you've acquired a pet Human?"

"A friend." Ofin said, abruptly pushing Puppetmon out of her way. "He's on our side. But there is no time... The Gazimon... The Pikushimon..."

"Milady..." Puppetmon said. Then he nodded, and ran down the hall. "I'll get the carriage ready for you." He called as he ran. "You must go the other Ominous Ones... I understand."

Ofin, Nite King, Ryo, and his Dejimon walked fast down the hall, to get to the front as fast as possible.

When they finally got to the front Ofin pushed open the front doors to the castle, and her and her party stepped out, Puppetmon and the carriage coming around the corner just in time. They got into the carriage, and Puppetmon took them on their way to the Ominous ones. While on the way, Ofin explained everything about her reasons for shutting communications, and about Ky Lin.


	23. Chapter TwentyFive

Chapter Twenty-five

Alexander looked at the others, Aaron and Fai sitting with him. He wasn't sure if he should let them talk to the others, or go off on his own with them. The latter idea sounded a lot better, and yet... He'd have to think it over. So he sat there thinking for quite a while, just silent, thinking... Eventually Aaron walked over to him, sat down, and poked him. Alexander looked at him.

"What's you're name, again?" Aaron asked.

"Alexander Janus." He replied. "Call me Alex."

"Ok, Alex." Aaron replied. "How long do I have to stay with you?"

"I don't know..." Alexander told him. "We can go back and ask Guri-sama..."

Guri was already walking over, with the other Ominous ones, however, and he stopped to talk to Alexander, Aaron and Fai.

"Alex, Aaron..." Guri said. "You shall stay together until the ordeal is done. Whether you're with the others when it ends, or off somewhere else... You'll know when it is time."  
Alexander blinked. The depth behind that was far greater then anyone ever imagined. _...Until the ordeal is done._ And _You'll know when it is time. _Alex wouldn't even bother contemplating that, it was beyond him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Aaron asked. "It makes no sense!"

"Shhhh..." Alex said. "Guri-sama was being all, like... Deep and like... Confusing. It's not supposed to make sense straight away; you'll know what it means when you're meant to know."

Aaron blinked, and shut his mouth. He really was confused now. He didn't even _want_ to try and figure any of that out...

Guri sighed. "Kids..." He said. "Now, come to the gathering." He said, and went to catch up with the other ominous ones.

Everyone was gathered in a circle, and it was getting dark by the time the Ominous ones had come up with a suitable plan. Fai offered to light a fire, and they all agreed. So he and Alexander and Aaron all collected some of the brushwood that the ominous ones collected over the years, and made a fire.

"So... That's you're plan, eh?" Alexander asked, and he sighed. It didn't sound too right to him, storming her castle, and whatnot. "Count me out of that one..." He said. "My crest is Restoration, not destruction. I'm going to try this my way, with Aaron and Fai."

"So..." Sara said. "You're leaving the group for now?"

"Yes." Alexander replied. "I am."

"Well..." Artemis said. "Jus' be careful. You're one of ze youngest members of ze group..."

"I can take care of my self." Alexander replied. "And I can take care of Aaron. Otherwise Guri-sama wouldn't have trusted me."

"I see..." Said Juustin, Justimon the Judge. "Guri... You found a way?"

"I believe that I have, yes." Guri replied.

"And you believe that the child of Restoration will be able to restore the child's balances to normal?" Asked Garu, the Werewolf.

"Yes." Guri replied, simply. "I have my reasons to trust Alexander, and he may go if he wishes."

"Of course." Alexander said. "I trust you all." He told his friends. "I trust you with every last fiber in my body. That's why I'm telling you; please don't storm her castle! That should be a last ditch attempt, not the first course of action!"

"Alex!" Candice said. "Calm down, please! We know what we're doing... Honest!"

"I said; I do trust you." Alex told her. "And because of that, I'm going to let you do what you want. But please, if you trust me at all, consider what I said."

He got up, and Aaron and Fai got up as well.

"I'm Alexander Janus, the Destined Warrior of Restoration, and the one who will receive the Zodiac Spirit of Capricorn; Gotomon." He said. "And as of now, I'm no longer a part of your plans, and I'm no longer running with this group."  
He walked away, and didn't look back. He knew that Aaron and Fai were behind him, keeping pace. And he knew the others wouldn't stop him from leaving. Pico fluttered at his side.

"Alex..." Pico said. "I hope this is a prank..."

"Its not, Pico." Alexander replied to his partner. "For once in my life, there is no prank."


	24. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter 26

Cassandrew sighed, as they came to a stop for the night. She had a feeling something was going to go horribly wrong, and soon. She didn't, however, know what. To the side of her, Bru-Kiwimon and Sakuyamon were talking, and Damien was passed out already. They kept the fire small, not knowing what might pop up.

Cassandrew sighed, and looked at the Dejimon that were helping her. She didn't really know why she was here, and she didn't really care. She was going to succeed in her quest at all costs, because she didn't want to lose these friends she'd made.

_Man..._ She thought. _I hope that everything does turn out for the best... Prophecies are usually true in stories, but this is real life... It may not work the same way..._

Damien rolled over, and Cassandrew looked over at him. She smiled, and sighed again. She sat for hours, and nothing happened.

Suddenly her head turned, and she looked around. Being part fox, she heard things better then most people did. And right now, she heard a carriage passing by the path they had left about two hours ago. It seemed to be in a terrible hurry, and flew by fast, running out of her hearing range before she could catch any scent. Cassandrew sighed, and went back to sitting. If that was all that happened tonight, she'd be glad. Her ears flicked, and she sighed. She hopes that Damien would get some good night's sleep tonight because tomorrow they were only going to stop once. She sighed and laid down, Bru-Kiwimon taking up the night watch. She slept next to Damian and dreamed. She dreamed about candy and she dreamed a horrible nightmare; at the end of the nightmare she died and woke up in a cold sweat.


End file.
